


Welcome to the Orgy

by GlitterSkullFairy



Series: Unexpected Satanists [8]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blood, Blood Kink, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Double Penetration, Egads here we go:, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fivesome - F/F/M/M/M, Flogging, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Group Sex, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Orgy, Pain, Painplay, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Shibari, Smut, Spanking, Sub Dan Espinoza, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 24,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterSkullFairy/pseuds/GlitterSkullFairy
Summary: Lucifer throws a party to show off his sub.  Dan gets hurt, but he likes it.Everyone shags everyone.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Mazikeen, Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar, Dan Espinoza/Mazikeen, Everyone/Original Character(s)
Series: Unexpected Satanists [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412998
Comments: 56
Kudos: 117
Collections: Douchifer Pride March 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [lostangelkira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostangelkira/pseuds/lostangelkira) in the [Douchifer_Pride_March](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Douchifer_Pride_March) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [lostangelkira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostangelkira/pseuds/lostangelkira) in the [Douchifer_Pride_March](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Douchifer_Pride_March) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [lostangelkira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostangelkira/pseuds/lostangelkira) in the [Douchifer_Pride_March](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Douchifer_Pride_March) collection. 



> Ok, so I thought I would just write a simple one shot about Dan getting to be shown off in a closed environment. However, once I started, it got out of hand. Like, seriously, I could not stop.
> 
> Anyway, thank you to FluffyGlitterPantsDragon once again for wading through this mountain of filth for me.
> 
> I've tagged it for violence, but I think it depends on your personal opinion as to whether you consider it graphic or violent, as it is consensual.
> 
> Enjoy the party.

"Are you ready?"

The question tugged at Dan's soul. He'd submitted so thoroughly to his Dark Lord that even such simple questions like that caught something inside him and sought out a truthful response. Lucifer may not have used the word _desire,_ but his intent was to check that Dan still wanted this, and they were linked so strongly that intent was enough.

But even without the power spilling over him like a caress, the answer would have been the same.

"Yes, Dark Lord."

They stood in the penthouse, just outside the elevator. Lucifer wore a black suit with a blood red shirt and bright crimson pocket square. Dan wore a harness that strapped over his chest in the form of an inverted pentagram, the lowest point stopping just short of his navel and then splitting out again to link to the straps that held his genitals in a tight leather pouch. The straps circled his waist and the top of his thighs, leaving his ass exposed for ease of access should his Master wish to make use of it. 

He wore no gag, no collar or cuffs. Dan would willingly submit, but did not enjoy being bound. Too many memories of being held captive. 

"And what about you, my love? Do you feel ready for this?"

Chloe wore a long silk dress, black with inset panels of burgundy lace. The scar on her shoulder was clearly visible beside the thin straps. She wore an elegant mask that hid the top half of her face, also black and adorned with red feathers. "Shouldn't they be white?" she had asked when Lucifer had gifted it to her. 

"These represent the ones that bled for you," he'd answered simply. 

She understood the depth of significance and wore them with pride. "We've been through this a hundred times. I know what's going to happen. I know it's going to leave scars. But this is Dan's coming out party, and I wouldn't miss it for anything."

She knew the way that she was twisting her hands betrayed her nerves, but both men respected her resolve and didn't mention it.

Lucifer pressed the button and the doors opened. "Rules?" he said as they stepped inside.

"I can step out whenever I want," Chloe said. "And I can ask you to stop if it's too much."

"Good. Daniel?"

"Be a good boy. Make you proud. Use my colours."

Lucifer smiled at them. "I still can't believe we're actually doing this."

"I'm no doubt going to see things I've never seen before," Chloe said. "But you want this, and I want to understand why."

"No one will touch you unless you ask them specifically. If all you do tonight is watch, that's enough. More than enough."

"Let's just see where the evening takes us, shall we?"

Lucifer took her hand and kissed it as the doors opened again. A hush descended over the club as they walked out, side by side, with Dan just behind them.

LUX wasn’t quite as busy as usual. These guests had all received a special invitation. Some were Lucifer's former partners, some people for whom he'd done favours, some he just knew by reputation from the scene. Chloe had checked through the list of names, asked questions and approved them before the invitations were sent.

She had expected a sea of black leather bondage gear, like Dan was wearing, and there was some of that. There was also colourful rubber and shiny PVC, and a few pretty minidresses that added to the variety. 

Maze was there, looking just as she always did, in tight black pants and silver chains. She'd pulled her hair up into a sleek, high ponytail and donned a short corset for the occasion, which bore a pentagram similar to Dan's. Chloe wondered if she was being ironic, but the demon was holding David on a leash, so maybe it was for him. He wore a pair of shiny, electric blue hot pants and a headband with what looked like some kind of animal ears. 

"Ladies and gentlemen and my lovely people in between," Lucifer addressed the assembled. "I would like to present my Queen. She will be observing the festivities tonight. I know you will all treat her with respect." He kissed her hand again, and then let her stand aside. He took Dan's instead, leading him forward a step. "And this is the guest of honour, my beloved acolyte. Daniel, welcome to the lion's den."

Dan smiled at the analogy, even though it was a poor one. Daniel had come out of the lion's den unscathed. Tonight would have a very different outcome.

"I hope all of you will enjoy the party tonight. Feel free to make use of the facilities. We're all here to celebrate the joy of what we do. Show off. I know I plan to. Have fun, my friends, and entertain your dark desires."

There was a polite round of applause, and they descended the stairs to mingle with the guests. Music filled the room, but not as loud as on a club night.

Where the piano usually stood were two poles, about two paces apart and stretching up into the lights in the ceiling. There was a selection of other bondage apparatus scattered around the room, things that people could be hung from, or bent over, or held in various positions. There were also a couple of sex swings at the far end of the room.

Dan resumed his position a pace behind Lucifer. He scanned the room, imagining what could be done to him on the equipment, in front of everyone watching. He wasn't an exhibitionist, not like Lucifer was, but the chance to prove himself, to show off how much he could take was arousing.

They hadn't set any hard limits tonight. No one would touch any of them without permission, but the option to give permission was there if they all agreed. Being faithful no longer meant monogamy, not like it used to. Tonight they were sharing something, putting parts of their relationship on show for all (or at least a select few) to see. 

And everyone here had come with the same intention.

A slender young man was being cuffed to a kind of x-frame by a leather-clad, bearded gentleman. When the sub was secure, the Dom picked up a riding crop and dragged it over his skin, teasing, and then struck him once so that he cried out in surprise. He went back to teasing, stroking his thighs and his ass and eventually up between his legs. A few people gathered to watch, more as he struck again, eliciting another vocal response.

Lucifer led his partners to join the growing crowd of spectators. They watched as the bearded man alternated between strokes and strikes, and his plaything became increasingly louder.

"It looks like he's suffering," Chloe said softly.

"He wouldn't be here if he was," Lucifer replied. "I don't revel in meaningless torture. He was invited and gave his consent. He's following his desires. They both are. That's what makes this worth watching. Two souls, giving themselves over to pleasure, finding a balance in a shared partnership of power and submission, each giving the other what they need."

She didn't exactly smile, but felt her lips draw upward a little. "Dokiel would approve."

Lucifer scoffed. "I suppose they would at that. But I'd rather not spoil this evening by thoughts of my old family."

She snaked an arm around his waist. "Sorry," she said, and leaned into him. His body grew extra warm as he watched the pair indulge themselves, and she wondered if Dan was enjoying it as much. It wouldn't be right to ask him though. Tonight he was being the dutiful slave, the property of his Master, and she didn't want to break him out of that headspace by making him answer questions. He would speak when Lucifer wanted him to, and only then.

Another couple took a place on what looked a lot like a gym horse, except with extra bits to hold on or be tied to. The woman laid over it on her belly, her stockinged legs straddling one end of it while her Dom smacked her with a paddle. It was easier to see the pleasure on her face and in the way her body rippled and curled. Her skin soon became flushed and pink around her thong. Chloe relaxed a little. This part was easy. It reminded her of when she'd spanked Lucifer and the unexpected feelings of intimacy it had evoked. There was love here, it just looked very different to what she was used to.

"See something you like, Decker?" Maze purred in her ear, startling her from her thoughts.

"Why, do you like the thought of me bent over like that?" When Lucifer had offered her the guest list for review, Maze's name had been top of the list. She'd agonized over the decision for a long time. In the end, she'd decided it might have been weird with some of her other friends, but Maze was a law unto herself. The demon could certainly make things more interesting, and it would be good to have another familiar face around. Two, if you counted the young man who trailed behind her. 

David was grinning like he'd won the lottery. Being invited to one of the Devil's elite parties was probably even better for him. Chloe couldn't help but notice the defined bulge in his shorts either, though she quickly raised her eyes again. Maze yanked his lead. "That's what this little puppy is for. Besides, if you were in that scene, you'd be the one holding the paddle." She cocked her head as if picturing it. "I wouldn't mind being on the receiving end of that. Not that you could hurt me much, but still."

'"And what would I do while you were having fun with her?" David asked.

"You could try shutting up for a change. Or maybe your Prince of Darkness could find a use for you."

David made a few nonsensical sounds.

Lucifer turned as if suddenly noticing that they were there. "He has proved useful in the past. The leash is a new look for him though. I didn't realise he was such a sub."

"He's not," Maze said. "He's a total brat who refuses to be tamed. Bad Puppy!"

David barked at her. 

"You think you're so funny. Maybe I should just muzzle you and be done with it."

He looked at her with wide, soulful eyes that seemed to fit with his new nickname.

"Stop that. You'll be whimpering next, and then I'll have to put you outside."

David stared at his feet instead. 

"Much better. See, look at your friend Dan. He knows how to be a good boy."

They all looked at Dan. A blush spread over his face and chest, making his scars stand out in stark contrast. 

"He's pretty, too," she went on. "I can see why you decided to throw a party for him. I get to see you torture him later, right?"

"Of course," Lucifer answered. "That is the point of this party. You'll enjoy the show, Maze, he's quite something. A true masochist."

"Doesn't surprise me. He tried to get me to beat him up one time. It was tempting, but he reeked of desperation and I had better things to do."

Lucifer pinned Dan with a look. "Is this true?" 

"Yes, Dark Lord," he replied, his voice strained. He didn't try to excuse his actions, but Lucifer could sense he wanted to say more.

"When?"

"Before I knew. Before you left."

"So I was your second choice?"

"You were the right choice. I'm glad she said no and you said yes."

Lucifer nodded, satisfied with the answer. "As am I. But in light of this revelation, I feel that I need to teach you a lesson. Go to the bar and fetch me a drink while I think about what to do with you."

Dan nodded and walked off. 

"Is Dan gonna get a spanking?" Maze grinned.

"Yes. Just a small one to start him off. We'll save the main event for later."

Dan returned quickly as the barman knew whom he was serving. He brought a tray with whisky, red wine and a beer for Maze. They took the drinks and Lucifer pointed him towards a booth, which was currently occupied. "Pardon the intrusion, but I need to administer a lesson to my acolyte. I hope you don't mind."

The occupants smiled and assured him it would be no trouble at all.

"Elbows on the table," he instructed. Dan bent over. Lucifer glanced at a nearby rack of implements, but didn't pick any of them up. He just raised his hand. It made a very satisfying slap that turned several heads. Dan kept his eyes fixed on the table and didn't make a sound. Lucifer gave him two more like that.

"You're a good boy for taking it so well. But I don't want you to hide. Lift your face so these lovely people can see. They can tell me when they think you've had enough."

Dan did as he was asked, his face twitching and then relaxing with each blow that followed. He couldn't quite meet their eyes. No one else had seen him like this except Lucifer, and it felt strange. Not bad, but different. He felt very exposed, and not just because he was almost naked. He was showing a part of himself that had been very private up until now, and he felt vulnerable. And that vulnerability was oddly erotic.

Tonight was going to be amazing.

He bit his lip and deepened his breath. Lucifer struck him repeatedly, and his ass was stinging and tingling with pleasure. He groaned.

"Excuse me, but I don't think he's suffering much," said a voluptuous lady at the table. 

Lucifer gave him one last slap and then grasped the back of his harness to hoist him upright. A quick look down at his pouch, which was now straining to keep him contained, proved her correct. 

"Indeed," Lucifer said, "but that was just the warm up. The punishment starts now, when I leave him wanting more. Thank you for your time." He walked off and Dan followed without needing to be asked. He kept following while Lucifer wandered through the crowds, mingling and laughing and catching up with old friends. 

Chloe stayed at his side, listening to their stories. She had been dubious at first. This wasn't her scene, and the thought of it made her uncomfortable but she was determined to try for Lucifer's sake. It wasn't what she was expecting. These were real, honest people, and Lucifer treated them all with utmost respect. She saw care and commitment in the pairings and groupings, deeper connections than a lot of other couples she'd known had with each other.

The side shows continued, people drifting from one station to another. The sexual energy in the room was tangible. She noticed the way some were pressing bodies close to each other as they watched, tense and electric.

Then, unexpectedly, she saw another familiar face, a young woman with bright blue hair. "Lucifer!" she greeted him enthusiastically. "It's been so long, I thought you'd forgotten me."

"I don't forget anyone, sweet Abigail," he assured her.

"I was delighted to get your invitation though. And now I'm surprised, your new sub is quite something. But I never considered you as a top."

"I can be whatever you desire, darling. You wanted to dominate me, and I let you, and to be frank you were rather good at it. Daniel here prefers things the other way around. He's exceptionally fond of pain."

The woman looked Dan up and down, a question lurking unspoken behind her eyes. Lucifer noted that even though he didn't quite meet her gaze, his posture tightened ever so slightly.

"Interesting. Do you two know each other? It's all right if you do, what happens in these walls will stay between us."

She hesitated. "I think that might be his story to tell. Given how close you are."

"Daniel?"

"I know Abi from the group. She's one of mine and David's friends."

"Oh, you mean the fan club!" He turned back to her. "Now it's my turn to be astonished. You never said you were a Satanist."

"I wasn't at the time. I guess I had fun with you, and your name inspired me to look into things. I didn't mean to find religion, but it happened."

"Well, I must say I'm rather flattered."

"Would you mind if I asked Dan a question?"

"Ask away. I might even give him permission to answer."

She looked at him. "How does this work? I mean, you seem like a pretty hard-core believer, and yet you're dating this Lucifer? Doesn't it feel weird having both?"

"Oh, now that is an interesting question. Go on, love, answer your friend honestly."

Dan swallowed. "What happens stays in these walls, right?"

"You mean, I have to keep your answer secret? Sure."

He nodded. "I don't think the rest of the group would understand. But to me, it's the same thing. Being with this Lucifer, submitting to him and indulging my darker desires is my way of honouring Satan. Every act I commit with Lucifer, is an act of worship, an expression of my love for the Devil himself." He licked his lips, waiting to see how she took it. But she'd been with Lucifer too, had him fulfil her desires, and she got it.

"That's actually kinda cool," she admitted. "I think our other Master would approve."

"I know I do," Lucifer grinned, knowing she would interpret it in her own way. "But I was saddened to hear that you've come alone tonight.”

“My last partner didn’t work out. The sex was awesome, but we just didn’t get on outside the bedroom. I want someone that will let me take care of them, you know? For more than just playtime.”

“Yes. I understand that now, though I wouldn’t have last time we met. I do hope you find what you’re looking for. In the meantime, enjoy your evening. I’m planning a show later, and you should find it rather special.”

“I look forward to it.”

Lucifer looked Dan over. “Excuse me while I attend to my acolyte. It seems that his enthusiasm is waning.”

“Of course. I’m going to go see what other entertainment is available.”

Lucifer took hold of Dan’s harness and dragged him towards a large, padded bench near the bar. “Hands and knees,” he commanded, and Dan climbed on top of it. Lucifer picked up a riding crop and circled him slowly. He gave him several playful swats on his arms and legs as he moved around, decorating his skin with small red marks.

Chloe came and knelt in front of the bench, her face level with Dan’s. Their eyes met and locked together. She held his gaze as Lucifer continued to play with him, watching his expression and listening to his tiny whimpers. The look on his face was very similar to the one he wore when they were having sex. She felt a wet rush between her thighs.

He was sharing this with her too, letting her enjoy this intimate act.

“Lucifer?” she called, without looking away.

He paused. “Yes, my love?”

“Can you feel how turned on he is?”

He smiled. “His desire is rather potent. I think I’ve got his attention again.”

“You’ve got mine, too. Do you think…” She licked her lips.

Lucifer came and helped her back to her feet. “Tell me what you desire, Detective.”

She looked at Dan, and looked at Lucifer, and whispered in his ear. Whatever she said made him arch his eyebrows.

“Are you certain? Right here and now? With everyone else watching?”

She looked around. She’d been staring so intently at Dan, she hadn’t seen the crowd gathering. Maze and David were there, too. 

“I… yes. I want to see. I want to watch him serve you. I want them all to see.”

Lucifer felt a surge of lust at the openness of her request, at the fearlessness with which she embraced her desire. He leant forward to speak quietly in Dan’s ear. “What do you desire, love?”

“More,” he breathed.

“More pain? Or more of me?”

“I’ll take whatever you give me.”

Lucifer straightened, stood close in front of him, and unzipped his trousers. “Colour?”

“Green. Very, very green.” 

The words echoed in his mind as the enthusiasm bled into a prayer. Lucifer took out his cock and Dan opened his mouth. A hush of anticipation fell around them. Chloe perched beside Dan on the bench, her hand running over the taut muscles of his back. Lucifer grasped his hair and sank deep into his throat. There were murmurs and hastily drawn breaths. Dan moaned in satisfaction.

"Good boy." Lucifer tugged on his hair, making him look up. "That's it. Eyes on me." He pushed his hips forward and back slowly, making love to Dan's mouth, enjoying the vibrations as he groaned around him, soaking up the prayers of adoration that were overflowing from his soul. "No need to rush this. I know what you want, but you can wait. I'm the Master and I say when. Right now all I need is for you to keep sucking. Such a good boy, in front of all these people." His eyes roamed over the gathering crowd, smiling at them, catching the scent of their desire as it hung in the air like incense. They weren't quiet anymore. They were moaning, humming and even cheering. They clung to one another, a few of them even groping and rubbing into their servants hands. Lucifer gradually quickened the pace, not wanting to let them get bored. Let them see his face as it twisted with passion. Let them relish the sense of his power and Daniel's complete submission. They were all witness to an act of love, a thing of beauty.

Chloe was still stroking Dan's back, entranced by all of it. Dan's hips were curling too, though the action brought him little relief. Lucifer was trying to decide whether he should let himself come, or leave Dan hungry. He thrust more forcefully, just to watch him take it. Maybe he would. Maybe he'd just keep fucking his mouth hard and fast until he spilled into it. It seemed to be what everyone wanted, after all.

But then another voice broke through, piercing his thoughts.

_Sweet Satan, please, help her!_

He froze, looking around, and the prayer went on.

 _He's hurting her, and something's not right. I don't think she likes it, but I'm not sure. What should I do?_

He recognised the source and scanned the room until he spotted the shock of blue hair. She was looking at a woman held in a set of stocks, who was being caned, her screams muffled by a ball gag. 

Lucifer stroked Dan's hair and pulled out, tucking himself away. "Sorry love. Just need to go and deal with a situation. Come with me."

Chloe and Dan both followed, and their audience dissipated as the spell broke. Some of them stopped at the railings to see what Lucifer was doing.

He approached the stocks. The man was hitting her hard, leaving red welts on her plump thighs with each strike. Behind a mess of bright ginger curls, the woman's eyes were filled with panic and tears. She was shrieking around the gag, struggling in her bonds. Some people liked it like that, but Abigail was right. She wasn't having fun here.

There were still a cluster of people watching, some of them muttering quietly, on the verge of intervening. Lucifer pushed through them gently. "Stop," he commanded simply.

The man looked at him, but kept the cane raised. Lucifer didn't recognise him, but some guests had been allowed plus ones.

"She's mine and I'll do with her as I please," he growled.

Lucifer's voice came out quiet but stern. "You are a guest in my house, and you will show me due respect. Lower your weapon."

There was a silent moment when two wills fought for dominance, but inevitably Lucifer was stronger. The man let the cane fall, his chest heaving as if having spent a great effort, his eyes darting left and right. For the first time in years he felt unsure of himself, a flicker of doubt that he wasn’t the most important person in the room.

Lucifer stepped around and lowered himself in front of the woman. "Natalie, my dear, may I take off the gag?"

She nodded with a whimper, and he unbuckled it carefully. 

"Colour?"

"Red," she gasped.

He stood and unhooked the stocks, helping her to stand. "I think you should leave, now," he sneered at the man, barely giving him a glance.

He walked away, trying to hold onto whatever scraps of his dignity remained. 

"Daniel, be a dear and fetch Natalie a large glass of scotch, I think she needs it." He led her to the gym horse and let her lean on it. "What happened?"

"I haven't been seeing him that long. I cleaned for him, and he seemed nice, always so polite, so I decided to try it. When I told him about the party, he insisted I bring him too. It was all going well, but when people stopped watching and wandered off, he hit me harder and harder. I tried calling it off, but it was like he couldn't hear me. I'm glad you stopped him when you did."

"Well, I couldn't allow that kind of thing under my roof. A man like him depends on reputation, and I intend to ruin his. He'll pay for this."

Dan arrived and gave them both a drink.

"Thanks," she said. "This helps."

"Abigail," Lucifer called.

She walked over. She looked a little stunned. 

"You said you wanted someone who would let you take care of them. I think Natalie needs a lot of care right now, and I think you might be just the person to provide it."

Abigail looked at him, curiously. 

"What is it?"

"Just… I was worried about her. And when I prayed, you showed up, which seems kind of ironic."

"Possibly. Unless someone heard your prayers," he grinned.

"Don't even joke about that. That would just be too weird."

"Why, because you think I'm a phoney?" He turned to Natalie. "How's your bum?"

"Still smarts, but it's easing off now. Sitting down might be an idea. I feel kinda wobbly."

"That'll be the adrenaline," Abigail said. "Take my arm. We'll find a seat and you can curl up on my lap while I feed you sugar."

"You have sugar?"

"Dextrose tablets," she tapped a pocket. "I like to be prepared."

"That sounds perfect."

Lucifer watched them make their way to a booth, where Abigail guided Natalie's head onto her lap and stroked her hair. "Do you know, I think they might make a good pairing," he said.

"How do you know Natalie?" Chloe asked. 

"She cleans for me. It's a specialist service. She's the one who likes sorting out all the sheets we mess up. I've got her services booked for tomorrow, in case things get out of hand here."

"And when you say out of hand…"

"People shagging on my banquettes. Bodily fluids spilling everywhere. Mr. Heavy-handed put a bit of a dampener on things, but I can soon rekindle the flames. If that's what you want, of course."

She pulled him into her arms. "You're basically asking me if I want this party to turn into an orgy?"

"Exactly. What do you say?"

"I'll think about it."

"I'll keep things simmering until you decide," he said, and kissed her. 

There had been a lot of negotiating before the party. Lucifer had talked her through all the different possibilities that she might encounter. She was working hard to be open minded about it. When he had been with Eve, the stories about his wild parties had made her very uncomfortable. But she'd listened. And a lot of things had changed since then. He'd changed- he didn't seem to be doing it to run away from himself anymore. She’d stopped saying never a long time ago, and this evening she’d seen enough to make her think it might be interesting, at least, to see Lucifer in that situation. 

They watched another couple of shows. A blonde with a perfect Hollywood body was led onto the central space. She shuffled slowly as her feet were chained together, and her wrists were cuffed to a metal bar that rested across her shoulders. She knelt on a raised platform and her partner, a muscular man with long, dark hair, set about her with a flogger. She seemed to be enjoying herself immensely, especially when he flicked it in a continuous loop over her nipples.

Maze and David took to the floor next. They put more of a story into their show. He escaped his lead and ran around on all fours playing the naughty puppy while she stalked him, insulted him. She let him escape a couple of times before she finally caught him and collared him again. Pinning his arm behind his back, she bent him over a table for a proper spanking. He swore and goaded her until someone in the crowd threw her a gag. She caught it in midair and turned him around to put in on. He bit into it, his eyes still sparkling with humour and rebellion. This time, she sat down and hauled him over her lap, clutching both his wrists in one hand while the other delivered his punishment. He moaned and squirmed and then started thrusting against her thigh. "If you want permission to come, you better learn to behave, bitch!" she yelled.

He nodded emphatically and went very still and quiet. 

"Much better." She pulled down his shorts and spanked him a few more times just to make sure he stayed quiet. Then she looked straight at Lucifer with a raised brow. He gave a faint nod, and she grinned and stuck a finger into his ass.

He tried talking again but the words were muffled by the gag.

"If I take that thing off, the first words out of your mouth better be 'thank you mistress.' Understood?" He nodded again, and she pulled it down to his neck.

"Thank you Mistress," he said quickly. "Thank you, you're too good to a disobedient bitch like me."

"I'm not good," she hissed, pulling his hair.

"No, sorry, I'm an idiot. Of course you're not good. But you're perfect, you're flawless. Your punishments are exquisite. Please, keep punishing me, I've been so naughty!"

Her hand moved at his rear, and his back arched in response. "I want to hear you beg for it."

"Please, Mistress, please let me move. Let me push against your lovely thigh, let me feel you touching me inside. I'll be your plaything whenever you want. You can use me as you will. Please, just let me come, my beautiful demon, my wonderful torturer, and I'll do anything. Please, Mistress, please!"

"Move," she said.

There was low murmur from the spectators as he started thrusting purposefully. Her arm barely moved, sliding in and out slowly with a hint of a twist. His hips did most of the work.

"Yes!" he gasped. "That's incredible. You're incredible. Please, Mistress, may I come?"

She waited, smirking, and he slowed his movements with a groan. Then, "Sweet Puppy. You can come now."

He jerked his hips faster, chasing his release, and then finally arched and shuddered, crying out thanks. With a sly grin, she moved her hand again, and he hissed and tensed again, a less pleased look on his face.

"Still want to be my plaything?" she leered. 

"Mistress, I'm yours. I'll try to be good."

She kept going, teasing at his oversensitive hole, loving the way he squirmed. She knew he'd call it soon, but she was interested to see how long he would delude himself that he could take it.

 _"Genoeg!"_ he cried, after less than a minute, and she pulled her fingers out.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Puppy," she said smugly. "Don't forget what I can do. Who I am."

"You're whoever you want to be, Mistress, and I only regret that my weak humanity cannot serve you better."

Her face softened, and she pulled him up by the hair to kiss him hard. "You made a mess of my pants. Clean it up."

"Yes, Mistress," he grinned, and licked her thigh hungrily.

Lucifer leaned close to Chloe. "I don't know if you've noticed, but Maze has a zipper on those trousers that goes all the way from front to back. Would you like me to intervene before she gets him to undo it?"

"He'd eat her out, right there on the dance floor?"

"David is currently licking his own come from a demon's thigh. He's up for anything."

"Maze guided me through the depths of Hell to save you. I say we let her have what she wants." She curled her fingers through Lucifer's and turned back to watch.

Lucifer gave a purry growl and reached for Dan's hand on the other side. "Tonight is going to be very interesting."

He had been right in his prediction. David's face kissed higher and higher up Maze's lap, and when she didn't stop him, he gripped the zip between finger and thumb and pulled it down. She spread her legs wide and pulled his head between them. Someone in the crowd cheered. Chloe watched, entranced, as she writhed against him, taking her pleasure. She kept watching, heat building between her own thighs, until Maze was crying out her approval. She came loudly and without restraint. There was an audible sigh as everyone exhaled as one.

Maze dragged David up to kiss him again. His dog ears were all askew. "You're fun," she grinned.

"So you keep saying," he answered.

"So, who's up next?" she said, more loudly.

Lucifer stepped forward. "I suggest we take a small intermission. Let everyone get refreshed, have a drink on the house. The main feature will begin shortly."

The crowds shifted towards the bar, and he turned to Dan. "Your turn next. How are you feeling?"

"Nervous. Excited. Horny." He smiled.

"That's good then. How far are you willing to go?"

"As far as you desire. You promised me scars tonight."

"And I keep my promises. Detective?"

"Yes, love," Chloe smiled. 

"Have you made up your mind yet?"

"I'm leaning towards a yes. I think I understand now. I used to think that all the sex with strangers was meaningless, but it's not like that. You make it personal. Even watching Maze and David, there was a kind of intimacy there, and I liked sharing it. I trust you. I want to see more."

"If I take Daniel on the main stage, with everyone watching, I can pretty much guarantee people will start shedding clothes left, right and centre. Would you like that?"

She made a small, affirmative sound and nodded.

"Then that's what we'll do. Would you like to join us down there, or watch from the side?"

"I think I might see if Maze wants company."

"Very good. Remember, no one will touch you unless you ask them to, but you're more than welcome to ask."

"Maybe," she said, bashfully.

"Now, we need to make sure my slave is ready to be tortured. Help me rub him down and get him to relax."

Together they eased the knots in his muscles, and he made happy, purring sounds as the crowds gathered in the booths around the dance floor and along the railings to watch. Chloe went to join Maze and David, and Lucifer stepped into the space with Dan behind.

"Kneel," he commanded, and Dan knelt, hands behind his back. "Ladies, gentlemen, and multiforms, I present to you my servant. He will do whatever I ask of him. He will always answer me honestly. He worships and adores me, and I take care of him. Twenty press-ups. Go."

Dan immediately put his hands on the floor and jumped his legs back, moving up and down quickly. 

"He works hard to maintain this beautiful body for me. I know because I help him train. Isn't he just delightful, the way those muscles ripple and tighten. On your knuckles, love. Good. He has strength and stamina both."

He paused and watched while Dan completed the set and then returned to kneeling. He slipped off his jacket and let go of it as he passed in front of him, and Dan quickly reached out a hand and caught it before it touched the ground.

"He knows what's important to me, and anticipates my desires," he said as he unbuttoned his shirt. Dan caught that too, and folded them both over his arm. "Put those out the way." 

Dan stood and laid them carefully, almost tenderly, on the gym horse. He was feeling the thrill of arousal already. He walked back to where Lucifer stood and knelt again.

"Now, I believe you were doing a job for me earlier, but we were interrupted before it was complete. Who here would like to see him finish his work?"

There were shouts of agreement. Lucifer unzipped once more and Dan opened his mouth obediently. Lucifer pulled out his hard length and held it just out of reach. Dan stayed exactly where he was.

"See how perfectly patient he is, waiting for his treat." He leaned in, brushing his lips and then pulled back again. Dan whined softly but didn't move. "Oh, he wants it. Shall I give it to him?"

Loud affirmatives filled the room. Lucifer inched forward and Dan closed his lips around him. He curled his fingers into his hair, holding him still as he pushed himself deeper. "Good boy." He sank deeper. "Very good. I'm going to fuck your face properly, and you're going to take it, in front of everyone. Ready?"

Dan blinked once, very deliberately. It meant yes.

Lucifer pulled back and started thrusting roughly, so that Dan made strangled sounds. He didn't flinch on his duty though. He held firm as Lucifer pushed hard and deep, over and over until his whole body was stretched taut and bent like a bow. He pulled out as he came, so that everyone could see him spilling over Dan's face. Dan grasped the shaft and eased him through it, catching as much as he could in his tongue and swallowing it down.

Lucifer sighed and tucked himself back in his pants. He wiped the drips from Dan's face with a finger, which he then offered to him to suck clean. Dan licked it from the finger like it was pudding and hummed. 

"Good boy. Stand up." He started circling him, dragging fingertips over his skin in a downward spiral, first over his shoulders, across his chest, back, belly and behind. Dan gasped when he touched the pouch, his cock twitching and throbbing through the fabric.

"Look at that. So hard, brimming with desire. I think we should let everyone see just how much you want me. Take it all off, we won't be needing it for now."

The harness was buckled at each point of the pentagram, and Dan shed it efficiently. He laid it on the floor beside him, respecting his Master's property, and then unstrapped the pouch and placed it on top. His cock was solid, wide, and standing to attention just as he was.

Lucifer breathed over it, making him shiver. He straightened and looked Dan in the eye. "Tell me, my beloved slave, what is it that you truly desire?"

"To serve you, Master. To give you pleasure, however you desire. To hear you tell everyone that you're proud of me."

"It's a desire that I'm eager to grant, but before I say those words I need you to prove to everyone here that you're worthy of them. I have no doubt that you'll succeed." They smiled at each other for a moment, sharing an intimacy that was all their own. Lucifer brushed his lips against Dan's with extreme tenderness. "Now, take your place between the poles."

Dan bowed his head and walked over to stand between them. He took one in each hand, remembering. Hours and hours he'd stood just like this, paying his penance, winning Lucifer's trust, tasting their first kiss. It felt fitting that he was doing the same now, in a ceremony of dedication, where he would earn himself new scars. He wondered how they would look.

Lucifer moved behind him. Dan didn't turn his head to see what was coming. He sent a quick prayer of devotion. And then he heard a chorus of gasps, quickly followed by a whoosh, whoosh, whoosh, crack!

There was a rush of wind just by the side of his ear, but it didn't touch. He flinched anyway. And then his brain processed the sound. That was when he looked over his shoulder and saw Lucifer standing with a twelve foot bullwhip in his hand and a very Devilish grin on his face.

"Oh, _fuck!"_ he breathed, scared and aroused at the same time. He quickly faced front as Lucifer started spinning it again.

Chloe turned to Maze. "Is it me, or is this really hot?" They stood at the side of the room nearest the bar, while Dan faced the main stairs, giving them a side on view.

Maze grinned. "It's _fucking_ hot!" She tugged David's leash, pulling him close behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "Look at your fuck buddy, Puppy. He's about to get his ass whipped."

Lucifer let the whip touch this time- but softly, just enough to leave a pink mark on one buttock. Dan inhaled sharply. Lucifer swung again and again, a little harder each time, letting it fall on his arms and legs as well as his torso. Dan was breathing heavily, his vocalisations getting incrementally louder. 

The crowd grew hushed and expectant. Maze was biting her lip and leaning over the railing. One of David's hands left her waist and unzipped her trousers again. She moaned happily as his fingers went inside. "Good Puppy."

Chloe's eyes flashed down to see what was happening, and came straight back up. Her heart beat faster and the heat on her skin began to pool in her nether regions. The look on Maze's face was alluring. Tempting. 

She turned back to watch the main show. Dan's back was covered with pink and red marks. The rhythm of the whip was like music- circling and cracking, whooshing and snapping. A circle, a figure of eight, a single or a double strike- Lucifer was conducting his own opera, and Dan's screams were the aria. 

He was screaming now, short, sharp cries in time with the whip. He knew Lucifer wanted to hear, to know how much he was suffering and enjoying it. It was getting very painful now. Nothing he couldn't handle, but he could feel the chemical responses in his body, the endorphins flooding his senses like drugs. He took deep breaths between each blow, easing the pain and the arousal that went with it.

He heard the pattern change. Instead of one or two circles and then a snap, there was a repeated whoosh as it went around and around six times. He tensed, knowing it was significant. 

With a loud snap he felt the length of the fall cut across him diagonally from shoulder to lower ribs. The pain was searing. He squeezed the poles as right tight as he could as his body instinctively pulled away from it, arching forward. But the pain was in him now, and this time his scream went on, only stopping when he ran out of air. In the silence that followed he heard astonished whispers. He was pretty sure he was bleeding. 

Instead of another whoosh, there was the soft sound of Lucifer's shoes as he approached. He touched Dan's neck gently, and quietly asked for his colour.

Dan took a few more breaths. "Green."

"That was the first of five that will leave marks. Everyone will know that you belong to me. This isn't punishment and it isn't penance. This is my gift to you. The promise of my love, written in blood, freely given. Are you mine, Daniel?"

"Yes Dark Lord. Now and forever, I promise."

"My good boy." He pressed a kiss to his skin. "Try to keep your back as flat as possible, and I'll get smoother lines. Hold on."

He stepped back, but no part of Dan felt bereft. His Master was still with him. The whirring as the whip circled once more was a ballad of love. The former rhythm continued, giving him a short respite with a few more gentle snaps to his rear. But then he heard Lucifer winding it up again and he knew what was coming this time. He held tight, realised he was bunching his shoulder blades and forced himself to relax.

It was like a stripe of fire across his back. He could feel both lines burning him, crossing each other like an x. He panted, blowing the pain away, even as he relished it, even as the pleasure of it purged his soul of darkness and doubt.

As the intensity faded to a level where he could think again, he realised how insanely hard his cock was. He was aching to come.

Six more taps on his rear. Six more circles of the whip, and then another line, horizontal and halfway up his back, joining the first two together.

Three out of five. Over half way there. Part of him was relieved, but another part didn't want it to end.

It seemed Lucifer didn't either. He gave him more of a break this time, snapping the whip over his arms. It was as much for show as anything, loud but comparatively gentle. He realised he was still breathing raggedly and Lucifer was giving him a chance to recover, so he focussed as hard as he could to bring it back under control. If he was a good boy, Lucifer would set him on fire again. And he wanted those last two lines so badly.

"He's dripping blood," Maze moaned as she watched. "It's like being back home, only better." She reached behind her and yanked down David's hot pants before bending forward on the railing again. He didn't need to be told, and pushed into her, giving her sharp thrusts in time with the sounds of the whip. 

Chloe heard the noise as their bodies slapped together, and caught the movement out the corner of her eye, but she couldn't look away from her own lovers. Dan was glistening with sweat and contorting. Lucifer rippled all over as he worked, and his skin shone with moisture too. She wanted… what exactly? Not go to them- she wanted them to keep doing their thing until it was finished. But she was aching with a need to be touched. She pressed her palms to her thighs, squeezing and stroking, and it gave her a little relief.

When Lucifer hit for the fourth time, a steeper diagonal from shoulder to the lower middle of Dan's back, it became clear what the pattern was. An inverted, five pointed star. A Devil's mark.

Dan was drowning in an excruciating ecstasy, the steady whoosh, crack, whoosh, snap, marking time with his breath. His throat was sore from screaming, and his muscles were aching from the tension. But he was so close, his hips curling fruitlessly into empty air, his cock straining for release. Every kiss of the whip brought him nearer. He was trembling with desire. And then another crack, not touching and whoosh, whoosh, whoosh, whoosh, and he prepared himself for the final stripe across his back.

It was perfect- biting into his skin, setting nerves ablaze and electricity coursing through his body. He screamed and convulsed, the tension finally breaking as the pain sent him over the edge. His cock lurched and sent up a fountain of white, again and again, four delicious pulses of bliss. It was still seeping as Lucifer stepped up behind him, caressing him, telling him how good he was loud enough for everyone to hear. His back was still singing with agony, but it was good, it was right, and his Master was there.

"Good boy, such a good boy, I'm so proud of you. Your wounds are so beautiful to me. So desirable. I know you're exhausted, but I need you. I need to be one with you. You've been so obedient, so good for me. Can you feel how much I want you?" 

"Yes, Master!" Dan gasped as he felt the hard length pressing up on his tender flesh. "I'm yours, please, let me serve you. Take what you need."

Lucifer quickly pulled out his belt, let his trousers fall around his feet, and spat generously into his hand. He smeared it over his swollen cock and pushed into Dan, a hand on his hip to hold him steady. 

Dan groaned, spreading his legs a little wider, curling his spine and leaning forward as much as he could without letting go of the poles. He knew if he let go, he would fall. But Lucifer was pressing deep, sinking all the way in, stretching him, filling him with love and power, and then there were hands on his chest, holding him as the thrusting started. Hard, fast, violent thrusts that went sent him spiralling into a haze once more.

"Good boy. That's right. Oh darling, yes!"

The words echoed around his head and gave him the strength to take it, to relish the act of servitude.

Maze was moaning, her eyes fixed on the show, David pounding into her. She was still surging from another climax that hit her when she'd watched Dan come, and seeing the two men fuck was bringing her close to another one. She wondered how Chloe was handling it, and looked sideways to see her hand move across the front of her dress.

"Need a hand with that Decker?"

Chloe side-stepped until their thighs were brushing together, eyes wide behind the mask. "Yes," she gasped. "Please."

Maze reached across, cupping her mound through silk and feeling lace underneath. That would give her a bit of friction to work with. Chloe shivered at the touch, and Maze could feel her slick seeping through the fabric already. She grinned, astonished that she was finally getting the chance to play with Lucifer's favourite toy after all this time. Maybe they could do more later. 

She moved her fingers, pressing between wet lips, seeking and finding that swollen button, and Chloe gasped and grabbed at the railing, her eyes fixed on her boyfriends. 

"Maze! I can't- I'm… fuck, that feels good!"

"That's okay, girl, let it out. I got you."

Chloe moaned and pushed against Maze's hand, hips rocking in time with Lucifer's. Tentatively, she touched her fingers to the demon's back, caressing her skin, feeling the corded muscle underneath. David was moving in sync too. She felt like she was about to burst into pieces. _"Lucifer…"_ she breathed out in prayer, needing him. He turned his face to her, looking absolutely wrecked, but full of joy. He gave her a knowing smile and her body crumbled. She cried out and clutched the rail for support as Maze kept touching her, dragging out her orgasm. Even when it subsidised, she still felt hungry.

Maze let go as she hunched and came again, and judging by the sounds David was making, he was there too. They both stayed just where they were though, entranced by the show.

All eyes were on Lucifer. He was like a magnet, pulling them in. His voice rose higher and higher, and his cries as he came were loud and unmistakable.

He kissed Dan's neck, panting. "I do hope you're all ready to step up the party," he said loudly, "because this Devil is feeling bloody insatiable!"

David whimpered. 

"What are you whining about, Puppy?" Maze demanded.

"I don't know what's going on, but by some infernal miracle, I'm still hard."

"Awesome. Keep fucking me, then."

"As you wish, Mistress," he replied cheekily.

"And shut the fuck up for once."

"What, can't I even talk about how gorgeous and perfect you are?"

"Eh. I suppose so. You wanna watch, Decker?"

Chloe let herself look them over- really look this time. They were sexy. But… "I should really go check on Dan."

"Don't be boring, Lucifer's looking after him. I know you guys have threesomes. This can't be that different."

She sighed. "It's not that. The invitation is definitely… tempting. But I have two boyfriends over there, and they're both naked, and I need to get my hands on them and claim them before I get completely caught up in what I think is about to turn into an orgy." She pulled a face, part perplexed, part amused. "I can’t believe he finally got me to come to an orgy."

"Yeah, but I'm the one who made you come _at_ an orgy."

"Yeah," her smile turned fond. "Thanks for that. We'll catch up later?"

"I hope so. I think my sex toy wants a piece of your boyfriend."

Chloe grinned wider. "Which one?"

"I'm guessing both. Especially if this super desire magic is gonna last all night."

"Let's hope so." 

Lucifer had Dan sitting on another large padded bench by the time Chloe came over, tending to his wounds with a first aid kit that he had no doubt planted earlier on. Dan hissed as he doused them with clean water, fingers clenching on his thighs. He was still hard, too.

Chloe pulled off the mask and knelt in front of him. He grabbed her and kissed her desperately, but then pulled back, swearing.

"Shit-fuck-fuck-shit-fuck!"

"You okay?" she asked. Not that she was really worried, Lucifer knew what to do.

Dan groaned. "Fuck. Yes. It hurts like Hell, but that's a good thing. Maybe a bit too good."

"I ought to bandage these up," Lucifer said, "but he won't bloody keep still."

Chloe placed her hands on Dan's knees. "You want me to distract him for you?"

"You can try."

She bent her head and started twirling her tongue over his cock. He carried on swearing, but he stopped flinching.

"Just don't get him too excited until I'm finished here. Then we can all have a little party."

She kept it steady, Dan's hands tangling in her hair as Lucifer dressed the cuts, wide, thick strips of bandages forming a white star, taped securely in place. When he was done, he settled in close behind him, kissing his shoulders and neck. Dan turned his head, seeking lips on his own, and Lucifer obliged him.

Chloe stood up, wanting in on the action. She hitched up her dress and slipped down her underwear, letting the skirt keep her covered. "I need one of you to fuck me, right now."

"Detective," Lucifer purred. "Welcome to the orgy."

Dan caught her waist and pulled her onto his lap, hands sliding up under silk and up her thighs. She sank onto him, taking him deep into her, cupping his face and pressing their foreheads together.

"Fuck, you feel good!" he gasped. "You weren't kidding about needing this, were you?"

"I've been watching the two of you all night. I was so horny I even let Maze touch me."

"And when you say touch…"

"Just over clothes. But I liked it. I might decide to keep her occupied later, if you wanna catch up with David."

He groaned. "I'd like that. But I want to see the two of you together. And who's going to look after Lucifer?"

"Somehow, I don't think there's going to be a shortage of volunteers," she said, rolling her hips. "Damn, you feel good too."

"Do you mean that, my love?" Lucifer asked, his arms reaching around Dan to stroke her. "I don't want to do anything that might upset you."

"I'm not saying you can start sleeping around all the time again. But tonight's different. I don't know if it's your mojo gone wild again, but the air is buzzing with desires, and even I can feel it. I don't want to stop you being who you are. I want you to be free to grant them."

"I love you so much, Chloe."

"I know, I love you too. But you have to do me first, so everyone can see you're mine. As soon as I'm finished with Dan."

She kept moving as Lucifer leant to kiss her, and then as he kissed Dan again. She picked up speed even as a few people stopped to watch. She bounced in his lap as he pulled down the straps of her dress and exposed her breasts to bury his face in them. He grunted and moaned, and they came together to a round of applause that would have made her blush if she wasn't already flushed with passion.

"My turn now," Lucifer grinned. He lifted her off Dan's lap onto her feet. "I think we can get rid of this, too," he said, pushing the dress past her hips and onto the floor. He laid her on her back beside Dan and knelt between her legs, lifting her hips and wiggling into position. She curled her legs around his waist- still wearing her shiny high heels- and welcomed him in.

He moved slowly, reverently, every inch of his length caressing her inside. His hands trailed over her skin, sending shivers all through her. Before, she had been so turned on all that mattered had been satisfying the demands of her raging core. Now her whole body was being brought into the experience as he worked with the skill of a master craftsman, taking pride in every detail of his art.

He looked sublime, towering over her, the very epitome of tall, dark and handsome. It wasn't the same body she'd seen at first, back when they started working together. It had changed, developed, and she wondered why. It's not like he needed the muscles; his strength was supernatural. She liked it though, and wondered idly if he'd made the improvements for her. Possibly another manifestation of his subconscious. She did have a taste for burly men.

There were still traces of Dan's blood on his chest.

But it was the look on his face that she loved most. The way his eyes devoured her, the look of complete surrender. This was what she wanted everyone else to see. They could taste his body, but he belonged to her, heart and soul. She wished, not for the first time, that she could hear his prayers too. But then again, the depth of his passion would probably overwhelm her if she felt it first hand. Humans weren't designed to be worshipped like this.

Slowly, inevitably, their pleasure built into a sense of urgency. Their intimate smiles were replaced by expressions of passion, and he moved wildly. She reached for him and he pulled her up into his arms so they were face to face, exchanging kisses and breaths. 

"Pray," he whispered in her ear, and she did.

He gasped and held her so tightly she could scarcely breathe. It felt wonderful. His hips were driving him up into her over and over, until her screams were as loud as Dan's had been. She shared the orgasm with him and he wailed and stuttered to a halt, burying himself deep. They relaxed and kissed tenderly, and then she looked around.

There were more than a few people watching now, all of them breathless, most of them in couples or groups touching and writhing on each other. Two rather handsome men had dropped their pants and were just stood there fucking.

Her hips curled involuntarily, the hunger rising once again.

Lucifer grinned. "You want more? Because I'm happy to oblige." He gave another thrust to prove his point, and what a wonderful point it was.

"As much as I'd like to say yes, there's something else I want more right now."

"Which is?" His smile was adorable, his hair thoroughly mussed, his torso shining with sweat. She combed her fingers though his hair, bringing it back under control.

"I want to see you in your element. Doing what you do best. Go and fulfil some of those desires for me."

He scanned the crowds, licking his lips as though he could taste it. "And where shall I start?"

She got off his lap and looked around again. "There. I think Natalie's recovered enough for some Devilish attention."

"Excellent choice, my Queen." He rose and kissed her hand, and then went to speak to Natalie.

Dan moved closer to Chloe's side and put an arm around her. "I liked your show just now."

"I liked yours, earlier. How much does it hurt?"

"Not as much as getting shot, but still amazing."

They both went quiet and watched as Lucifer asked Natalie what she desired.

"I want to serve."

"I know, my Titian beauty," he said softly, stroking her cheek, "but you deserve a special treat. How do you want to serve?"

She inhaled deeply. "I have no Master, so tonight I want to serve everyone here. I want to be tied up so I can't move, and made available so that anyone can just come and use my body for their own pleasure."

Lucifer let out a soft groan. "I can do that. But in return, I want to be the first to use you."

"Of course, Master."

"Come with me."

A throng of people followed, including Dan and Chloe, to a place between the cement pillars near the back of the club. He began taking ropes from a rack and looping them around her chest. "Abigail, perhaps you could lend me a hand. Do you know Shibari?"

The blue haired Satanist stepped forward. "No, but I'd like to. Can you show me?"

Dan wrapped his arms around Chloe as they watched. It was strange- he should have been broken and exhausted. He'd been whipped and screwed twice, and he should have been falling over, but for some reason his whole body was buzzing, and his erection still showed no signs of waning. He nudged it gently on Chloe's side. She hummed and leaned into him. 

“So, let me get this right,” he said to her. “We’re just going to let him have sex with as many people as he wants tonight? And not get jealous?”

“What have we got to be jealous of? He loves us. He’s having fun, that’s all. Besides, can you honestly tell me that you’re not turned on by watching him like that?”

“Honestly? His sexy aura is turned up so high right now the only reason I’m not touching myself is because my hands are busy holding you. But it’s weird. It doesn’t feel like that urgent need to make myself come, I just want to be indulging myself, you know?”

“I do. I mean the aura thing doesn’t affect me in the same way, but I can see what it’s doing to everyone else. And I can sense it in the atmosphere. I can’t wait to see what he does to her. How he pleases her.”

Dan’s fingers brushed lightly over her skin. She was so soft, and silky smooth. “Hmm. How would you like me to make love to you while we watch. Nothing rushed. I just want to slip inside you, be joined together while he does his thing.”

“I’d like that.”

He moved behind her and bent his knees. She had to rise up on her toes, but once he was inside it felt so right, it was worth the effort. He kissed her neck as he watched over her shoulder, barely moving.

It took Lucifer and Abigail a while to get Natalie fully restrained, but it was like watching a strange kind of dance, or someone sculpting a statue. She seemed to be all contorted at first, and there was work going on with hooks in the pillars and pulleys above, and then they hoisted her into the air like an offering. Her wrists were bound behind her back in an intricate web; her breasts squeezed out from the between the ropes that formed a harness around her chest and hips, and her ankles were pulled tight against her thighs with three connected bands of rope which were in turn attached to the chest harness, pulling her legs apart and up and leaving her open. Clearly, she was a natural redhead. She was suspended from three points on each side of her body, fully secure, and her vivid curls hung over a tiny woven hammock to support her head.

Lucifer let her dangle up there for a minute, giving everyone a chance to admire her beauty. "My good friends, I present for your pleasure, your servant Natalie. Please, use her as you will. After I'm done with her, of course."

He grinned as he lowered her back down to waist level and stood between her legs. A small table nearby held both lube and a large bowl full of condoms, from which he made use of the latter- not that he needed one, but it set a good example. He eased into her gently, relishing the knowledge that it was exactly what she wanted. 

He debated taking his time, of making sure he built up her pleasure into a powerful climax, but that wasn't her desire. She wanted to serve, to give him his pleasure, so he would take it and let her see how much she pleased him.

"Oh my dear Natalie, you feel absolutely lovely. So hot and wet around me. Squeeze me, darling. Work for me. That's it, so tight."

She moaned as he pumped harder, grunting with the effort, his hands groping her breasts roughly before going back to her hips for more leverage. "Yes!" she gasped, "take me, Master. Let me make you come!"

Granting desires was what he did. He groaned and hammered into her quickly, coming hard with a great roar. He looked down at her, caressing her face. "Thank you, my faithful beauty. You have served me well." He stepped back and dropped the full condom into the floor. "I wonder how big a pile we can make before it's time to let you down. Who shall we have next? Daniel, guest of honour, I think it should be you."

"I- um…"

"It's okay," Chloe assured him. "Lucifer gave you an order, go do it."

Dan took Lucifer's place, and Lucifer took Dan's. "How does it feel to watch both your lovers shagging another woman?" he asked her.

"Not as good as watching you shag each other, but I like it. Does this make us swingers now?"

"Not exactly," he said, wiggling softly inside her. "This is just one party, not a change in lifestyle. Just us, with friends, having fun.”

“Dan looks like he’s having fun.”

“He does, doesn’t he?”

“How are you making everyone here permanently horny?”

“I have no idea. But it is making the evening very interesting.”

They watched, moving gently together until Dan came to a shuddering climax. He kissed Natalie’s knees and thanked her and let someone else take her place, dropping his rubber next to Lucifer’s. He walked back towards them, gesturing with open hands at his still fully erect member.

“I have no idea how the fuck this is happening, but I intend to make good use of it. Is this what it’s like to be you?”

“Yes. Still hungry?”

“Peckish. I think maybe I should take a small breather.”

“Detective?”

“I’m good for now.” She looked around, and pointed out another sub, male, with floppy hair, golden skin and large eyes. He was very thin and naked except for a red thong, a collar, and cuffs on his ankles and wrists. He appeared to be alone.

Lucifer approached him. “Where’s your Master, Andy?”

He didn’t speak, but nodded towards a booth where a well-built bear of a man had another waif bouncing in his lap. 

“Did he ask you to wait here?”

Andy nodded.

“I’ll be back in a moment.” He walked over to the bear and sat next to him. “Hello, darling. We haven’t met but I know of your reputation. You’re a good and powerful Dom, and very generous to all your servants.”

The man only appeared to be half listening at first, still bouncing the sub on his cock, but he was slowly drawn in by Lucifer’s voice. “You’re the host, right? I’ve heard good things about you too.”

“Lucifer Morningstar, at your service.”

“I’m Timothy. It’s a pleasure.” He paused, took one hand off his playmate’s waist and offered it.

“Oh, don’t stop on my account. Please,” he gestured with a nod, and Timothy resumed. “As I was saying, you’re a fair man, so it is with utmost respect that I ask you a favour, and I, in return, will grant you a favour to you.”

“Interesting. What kind of favour are we talking about?”

“Well, what do you desire?”

Timothy licked his lips, his eyes flicking over Lucifer’s body. “That show you put on earlier- you’re a Dom too?”

Lucifer grinned. “I can be. But I can also switch quite happily. What do you want me to do?”

“Bend over and let me take a shot at that perfect ass of yours.”

“It would be my pleasure, darling.”

“And what is it you want from me?”

“Your other slave- Andy. Not permanently, I wouldn’t dream of taking what’s yours, but I’d appreciate it if you let me borrow him for a while. He’s a very pretty lad, and I’d like to grant him one wish, whatever it may be.”

“You’re going to give him whatever he wants too?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Because it pleases me to show my guests a good time.”

Timothy grunted and strained and let the waif in his lap come to rest. He breathed heavily for a moment. “I don’t know what’s going on in this place, but that’s the third time I’ve come since I got here. I’m having the best time. You can play with my boy, but bring him over here so I can see what you do to him. I’m curious. And I want a turn with you later.”

Lucifer pecked his bearded cheek. “Come and get me when you’re ready.” Timothy pushed up into his slave again. “Oh, and could you just indicate to Andy that he has your permission to play with me and my friends?” 

“C’mere. Give me your arm.” He pulled a marker from the pocket of his leather waistcoat and scrawled on Lucifer, _Do whatever this guy tells you. Big T._

“What a delightful way of giving orders. I might have to try it with Daniel,” he laughed as he trotted off.

He showed Andy the words, and he nodded. 

“Tell me, Andy, what is it that you most desire, right at this moment?”

“I want to be covered in come.”

“Yours, or someone else’s?”

“Both. Lots of it. Guys jerking off all around me, like in a porno. Telling me what a gorgeous filthy slut I am.”

“An unusual request, but you’ve come to the right place for it. I’ll need some volunteers. Daniel!”

Dan stepped up. “Yes, Dark Lord?”

“Go and fetch David, I’m sure once we get started the rest will join us.”

Dan found him lying on the floor with Maze straddling him. “Lucifer wants you.”

“Mistress? May I be excused?”

“Pffft. Go on then. But I’m coming with you so I can watch.”

Lucifer had taken Andy back to the booth, and set up three of the small round tables in a row for him to lie on. He got him settled on his back and stood over him, facing Timothy so he could see what was going on, and beckoned Dan and David to line up next to him. Chloe and Maze took a seat in the next booth along. “Gentleman,” Lucifer said, taking himself in hand, “start your engines. You may fire when ready.” He began rubbing himself briskly and the others followed his lead. David was already halfway there, and with the excitement of jerking off so close to Lucifer, he was first to spill over Andy’s belly. He gasped and ran his fingers through the mess happily. David eked out the last drops, shivering with the hypersensitivity, but feeling no desire to stop. 

“David, you have a wonderful potty mouth, tell this young man-slut what a filthy whore he is.”

David grinned, and spoke in great detail. Dan was next, coming on command, and once he’d made his donation Lucifer set him the task of giving Andy a hand-job so he could add his own contribution to the mix. A couple of others had seen what was happening and came to join the fun. Andy reached out and stroked and touched their legs and their cocks, humming with pleasure. Timothy sent the lad he’d been fucking to stand up and put in an effort, grinning. He watched Andy writhe and come over himself, watched Lucifer spurt generously and then David come a second time, and then he stood and roughly took hold of Andy’s face. “He may be a whore, but he’s my whore. You want to be plastered in it, you take mine in the face. Give me your hand and make me come on you.”

“Master!” Andy moaned. There were splatters all over him, stripes and pools of white on his torso and arms, but there was still room for more, and the volunteers kept coming.

Lucifer noticed someone else loitering behind him and let him take his place. David turned and went with him, but Lucifer told Dan to stay and have another "quick wank" while he talked to Chloe.

“How’s that for granting desires?” he asked her as he sat down.

Her eyes lingered on the way Dan was pulling at his own cock, an expression of pure pleasure on his face. "Pretty awesome, actually."

"And what about you? What do you desire?"

She glanced bashfully at Maze. "I've never… been with a woman. I want to know what it's like."

"Wonderful!" Lucifer breathed. "I'm sure Mazikeen will look after you very well."

Maze was still wearing her tight pants, but they were fully unzipped. She'd lost her bra somewhere and her nipples were peaking out through layers of chain above her corset. And she was grinning with a manic glint in her eye. 

When Dan returned, he stopped for a minute to watch Chloe kissing Maze passionately before looking around and noticing Lucifer was doing the same thing with David. He felt a pinch of unexpected jealousy.

Lucifer stopped and beckoned him to join them. "Don't be worried, love."

"Do I look worried?"

"Darling, you've been leaking prayers since I first let you suck my dick this evening. Everything you feel is like a little whisper on the edge of my mind. That’s how I knew exactly how far to go when I was torturing you, and also how I knew you wanted a turn with Natalie and Andy. I’m not sure why, but just now I felt your jealousy.”

David moved away from Lucifer to give him space, and wisely kept his mouth shut.

“I don’t know why either,” he admitted, sitting down. “I mean, the idea of you screwing anyone else is fine. The idea of David with anyone else is fine. But the idea of the two of doing stuff together without me…” 

“You felt left out?”

“Not exactly.” He examined the emotion, picking it apart. “I think it’s because David knows the truth about you too. Those others, they don’t know you like I do. They don’t have our connection.”

“And you think that because he’s prayed to me before, I might start forming a bond with him too?”

“I guess.”

“It’s possible, I suppose. He is rather cute. But what would it matter if I did? Do you think I would love you any less? After the way I’ve claimed you tonight, in front of everyone?”

“When you put it like that, it does sound kind of silly.”

“It’s not silly. But it’s not something you need to worry about. I love you, Daniel, and I always will. We share a house and a family and a life together. David is important to you, and I respect that, and I won’t ask you to share him unless that’s what we all want.”

They were interrupted by a loud groan from Chloe as Maze leant over her and worked a hand between her legs.

“Okay. Well, I guess tonight’s a free for all anyway,” Dan chuckled.

“Anyway, I was just apologizing to David for keeping so busy lately. He’s missed you, and I think you should take the opportunity to get reacquainted. And by reacquainted, I mean go at it like rabbits while I watch.”

“Oh, fuck, yes please!” Dan grabbed the now naked David and ran his hands all over his body and kissed him hard. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too. Can we skip the foreplay?”

“Hell yes. I’d get you to sit in my lap, but if I lean back it’s gonna hurt like crazy. You’re gonna have to bend over.” 

David passed Dan the lube from off the table and leaned his hands on it. Dan got to work straight away and David was quite vocal in his appreciation. 

"I mean, Maze can do some fantastic things with silicon dicks, but you can't beat hard, rampant flesh and blood. And yours is quite special."

There was a groan from beside them- an exasperated one this time. "Shut up, Puppy!"

David barked at her.

Maze groaned again and resumed sucking Chloe's breast. Chloe whined and hooked her legs around her back.

Lucifer let out a slow deep breath, and leaned back. He noticed the blood was starting to seep through Dan's bandages, but he was showing no signs of tiring. This whole evening was turning out better than he had imagined.

The bear finished with his whore and paused for a drink, looking over at Lucifer. He wore leather chaps to match his waistcoat, but that was all. He waved his in the general direction of Dan. "Have I inadvertently stepped into a Satanic orgy? Has your boy offering himself as a blood sacrifice released some kind of sex magic that'll keep us all going all night?"

Lucifer narrowed his eyes. "When you put it like that… possibly. It was an unexpected side effect, though I'm rather enjoying the results."

"Me too. It's enough to make a man turn to Devil worship."

"Right now, I'd rather be fucked than worshipped. We have a deal. How do you want me?"

"On your back, so I can look at your pretty face."

Maze and Chloe were lying over one half of the banquette, but with his legs hanging off one end Lucifer found enough space on the other half. Timothy took position with one leg kneeling at the back of the seat and the other foot on the floor, and Lucifer spread his legs around him, and handed him a condom and some lube. 

Timothy's reputation proved true as he started gently with a single finger, making sure Lucifer was ready. It was completely unnecessary of course, but sweet all the same. He soon realised as much and lined himself up. 

Lucifer battered his beautiful lashes at him. "Stop teasing me, Big T. Give me what I want."

It was a moderately sized cock, not small, but not huge. But Timothy made it work for him in spite of the awkwardness of the position. Lucifer enjoyed it immensely. He also liked the fact that his head was very near Chloe's, and she was making all sorts of lovely noises as Maze moved down her body and started sucking and licking her clit. He also has a spectacular view of Dan's arse, which was clenching and rounding in a delightful way as he thrusted into David.

Two lovers. Three extra sexual partners. Six of them, all engaged in pleasure and debauchery together. And the room buzzing with the scent of desire, and moans and grunts and wails echoing above the music, and Lucifer was in his own kind of paradise.

He felt an unfamiliar presence nudging at his mind- rough and growly, filled with lust but with just a hint of worship. It would never have reached him without Dan so close, but it seemed he had in fact gained another convert. Bloody Hell. 

Not that he minded, really, not when that worship came in the form of being shagged up arse so skilfully. Maybe he should let Dan top him more often. Maybe they could throw another party like this sometime. He'd make sure to put out extra mattresses, he honestly hadn't been expecting this many people to be having sex at once.

David kept giving Dan compliments about how good he was, and it wasn't much of a stretch for Lucifer to reach out with one arm and start stroking his cock. Of course that led to a steady stream of heartfelt praise, from "Sweet Satan" to "Thank you Prince of Darkness" that sent Lucifer's head spinning. David took him along for the ride when he came, both of them spilling hotly at the same moment. Dan stopped and pulled out, and David turned, whipped off his condom and started sucking him where he stood.

Big T. paused too. "You okay? Need a break?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Lucifer smiled smugly. "This is the part where it gets really fun."

And it was fun, a multitude of delicious physical sensations. Lucifer paid attention to all of them, the scents, the sounds, the sights, the feel of this large beast taking his pleasure. He stored this moment up in his memory, to keep forever. 

Big T. was hugging Lucifer's thighs to his chest, pummeling him hard. Dan was coming in David's mouth, and Lucifer could taste it. He stiffened and gasped and came again, the tightening of his muscles dragging a loud climax from Timothy.

"Fuck," he said bewildered. "That's the hardest I've come all night. Possibly all year."

"You're welcome," Lucifer smiled at him. "Anything else I can do for you?"

His eyes turned to Dan. "I don't suppose you'd let me have a go with your magic boy there?"

"Daniel? Would you like to try this one? He's quite talented."

"I'm yours, Dark Lord. Use me however you see fit."

"You can borrow him Big T, as you were so kind as to let me borrow yours. But be mindful of his back. You can have his arse, but his wounds are mine alone."

"Yes sir," Timothy grinned.

"Daniel, bend over the table and open your legs." He did as he was told, and felt a little nervous about letting someone other than Lucifer do this to him. But he was still serving his Master, and that was all he needed. Timothy felt different. Smaller. But then, he'd been training himself to take a lot more. He kept his hands firmly on Dan's hips and rocked into him. It did feel good.

There was a lot of giggling from the ladies' direction. Chloe reached up and grabbed Dan's ass while she could, and then sat up. Maze knelt up over her lap. "Come on. You owe me at least one."

"More like six, but I lost count!" Chloe said. "I've never done this before."

"Yeah, but you've been on the receiving end. You must have some idea. Show me what you got."

Chloe stroked her outside first. Maze had little more than a scrap of hair down there. She was also incredibly wet. With a bit more exploration, she found her clit. It was swollen and firm under her thumb. She let herself experiment with different strokes until she found one that got Maze whining and her hips rolling. Then she tentatively slipped a finger inside.

It was wonderfully warm, and textured, and swollen with arousal. Different to her own vagina, of course, but with the same basic structure. There was easily room for another finger, so she slid it in and felt Maze tighten her muscles around her. She could do this. 

She looked over at Lucifer and he nodded encouragement. Okay then. Time to see how hard she could make her demon friend come.

Lucifer felt very proud of both of them, abandoning themselves to pleasure. David took a seat beside Lucifer and started stroking himself lazily.

"I'm going to talk to Maze so that we ensure we give you two more time together. You're good for him, and I don't want whatever it is you have to fade away."

"Thank you, Lucifer."

"How are things with you and Maze?"

He sighed happily. "Very good. She's awesome. I think she cares about me in her own way, and I definitely care about her. We both get to see other people, but she seems to be at my place whenever she's not working or occupied with your nephew. And she asked if I'd be her sub for tonight, which is quite the honour."

"It is. I've not seen her like this before. She seems quite attached to you."

"We haven't put a label on it yet. I think it might scare her off if I tried."

"Oh, she's labelled it."

"What do you mean?"

"She's been calling you Puppy all night. I think she's decided you're her pet."

"Seriously?"

"From Maze, that's quite a commitment. She had a pet hellhound back home. She was very fond of it. She'd share all her favourite treats with it. I went to check on it when I went back. It's being well kept."

"Huh. Still, I suppose I'm only human to her. I think I'm happy being her pet."

They both watched Dan a little more and Lucifer's face had a look of concern. "Is he looking a bit peaky to you?"

"He looks a bit tired."

"He's going pale." He stepped in front of him. "Colour."

"Green, Master."

"Sure?"

"I'm doing what you asked of me. I'm tired but I don't want to stop."

"Let me nourish you then."

Dan opened his mouth wide and hummed pleasure on Lucifer's cock. 

"Should I carry on?" Timothy asked.

"Absolutely. As soon as I work my magic on him, he'll be right as rain."

"He's very obedient, your boy. I'm impressed."

"Thank you. I am rather proud of him."

They grinned at each other and kept going until they completed another round of orgasms. Lucifer sat back down and pulled Dan beside him, letting him rest his head on his lap. Maze dismounted from Chloe and leaned into her shoulder. "Not bad for a first attempt."

David, looking around for a tissue, rolled his eyes. "I know your noises Maze. That was a pretty good one."

"Yeah, but there's room for improvement. I could teach you, if you're interested."

"I might be," Chloe said. "I mean, it would be educational."

"Take her over to see Natalie," Lucifer suggested. "Then you can show her exactly what to do."

"Good thinking. Come on, Decker, I'm going to teach you to eat pussy."

"When we're done, can you show me the sex swing?"

"Sure. Lucifer can meet us there after he's finished being gay."

"I'm never completely gay," Lucifer argued. "Although I do seem to be surrounded by gorgeous men at present. I'll come find you once Dan's perked up again."

Timothy passed Lucifer half a packet of energy tablets from one of his pockets. "Here. I'll go grab him some water too. Then I better get back to Andy before Jeff drowns him in spunk."

"Thank you," Lucifer said.

"No, man, thank you. This has been epic. If you ever decide to throw a party like this again, I'm in. Like, balls deep in."

"Ask the barman for some towels while you're there and I'll make sure you get another invitation." He gazed at Dan, fed him some sugar and stroked his face. "Honestly, love, how are you feeling?"

"Not as bad as I should be. I'm going to pay for this tomorrow though."

"If you drop, the Detective and I will both be there to look after you."

"I know. It's gonna be so worth it though. Hey David."

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to fuck my boyfriend with me later? For real this time?"

"Oh, shit. So long as nobody else objects, yes. Please."

After a long drink of water, Dan was feeling revived. He sat up, giving Lucifer a good lick along the way, and then pulled David in for a deep kiss. "You're a very good not-boyfriend, you know?"

"I do. You're pretty awesome yourself."

They went to see how Chloe was getting on, and judging by the way Natalie was straining at her bonds and begging to come, she was doing pretty well. Maze had managed to hoist their model higher into the air, so they could easily reach her. Chloe had her face firmly planted between pale thighs, her arm moving gently as her fingers moved inside. Natalie came apart before their eyes.

"Well done, Detective!" Lucifer applauded as she came back to join them. 

Natalie was still gasping "Thank you Mistress!" as Maze lowered her back down and the next person went to take their pleasure.

"I really ought to let her down soon, but she looks so happy. I'll let her have a couple more and then we'll let her carry on in one of the swings. Did you want to try one out first, my love?"

"Sure." She looked over, but they were both currently in use. One by the blonde beauty that had been flogged earlier and her partner. 

Lucifer noticed her noticing. "Which of them is it you want?" he asked.

"She's gorgeous, and I'd like to see her with you. But I want him."

"Then you shall have him, my love." Lucifer waited until he was finished and then approached him. Chloe didn't hear what was said, but it seemed some kind of deal was struck between them because the blonde was helped down and Lucifer gestured for Chloe to come and take her place. The fabric cradled her back and she hooked her legs up around the chains that held it. The long haired man smiled down at her.

"Hello. My name is Phillipe. You are very beautiful." His hands explored her body, not rushing into anything. "Would you like to have sex with me?"

"Yes. I would love to have sex with you."

He put on a fresh condom, but spent a good while kissing and caressing her all over before he made use of it. Chloe was panting and hot with lust when he finally pushed inside, rocking the swing slowly as he slid in and out.

Lucifer was seducing the blonde woman more quickly, and had her pressed up against a pillar beside them, holding her thighs around his waist as he thrust into her with lots of energy. They finished first, but another lady was waiting, drawn by his aura, and he kissed her and lifted her and took her to the point of climax the same way. 

Meanwhile, Maze had found Dan and David and made them a proposition. "How would you both like to fuck me at the same time? One in the back and one in front?"

There was enthusiastic agreement. She shoved David onto a gym mat on the floor and eased him into her ass, then spread her legs and looked up at Dan. "Come play with me."

He crawled into place eagerly. It was tight, and he could feel David's length through her flesh. He came quickly, but kept going because it felt so incredibly good. He was going to have to ask Chloe to try it.

Lucifer was working on a third partner when Chloe felt herself unravelling. It was a good, strong orgasm, and Phillipe came soon after. He bent down and kissed her tenderly. "You are more lovely now than when you were on the big screen. I admired you then, but this was better than anything I imagined."

"Wait," she giggled, "you saw my movie?"

"I was a fan, at the time. I bought the video. I never expected I'd be doing this with you one day."

"I'm flattered, thank you. But I think you need to get back to your friend." 

"I'll remember you always." He kissed her hand and went away. She turned to see David, Maze and Dan collapsed in a heap nearby. With a little effort, and help from a passer-by who noticed she was struggling, she worked her way out the swing and joined them on the mat. It was fairly comfortable.

Dan slowly made his way from on top of Maze into Chloe's arms. "Why haven't we done that with you yet?" he asked groggily.

"Done what?"

"Double penetration," Maze supplied. "You should try it, it's pretty awesome."

"Maybe. Not tonight though. Let's save it for when it's just us."

"Mmm. Okay." Dan ran his nose along the line of her neck, inhaling her scent. He groaned in frustration. 

"What's wrong?"

"I've just had totally amazing sex. Again. And this time I thought it might be enough and I could rest, but you smell so delicious."

"I know what you mean. Come here. If you want, you can rest with your dick inside me."

He crawled on top of her and she guided him in. He sagged down, his weight pressing her into the soft mat. "Hmmm. That's good. I love you."

"I love you too." She stroked his back very gently, avoiding the bandages, and just enjoyed the feeling of intimacy with the man she loved.

Maze pulled David's hand between her legs.

They rested like that, exchanging sweet kisses between the four of them, until Lucifer found them.

David lifted his head. "Hey Dan. Weren't we gonna do your boyfriend together?"

Dan's hips rocked at the thought. "Yeah. We were."

"Well I'm more than amenable, but I wouldn't want to interrupt," Lucifer replied.

"That's okay," Chloe said. "We were kind of just in a holding pattern anyway. I'm intrigued to see how it's done."

Lucifer grinned brightly. "There are several things we can try."

"Awesome." Dan kissed Chloe once more, and sat up, his energy returning. "I want to try as many of them as possible."

They started by kneeling up for a kiss. Lucifer pressed his lips to Dan’s first, and then turned to David.

“You’re shaking. Don’t be afraid.”

David chuckled at the phrasing. “I’m not scared. Nervous. Excited. Trembling with anticipation, but not scared.”

Lucifer cupped his face. “I can feel your worship. I like it. It’s like being drunk, except it doesn't go away.” He leaned in slowly, giving time to appreciate the moment, and kissed him. Just a brush of lips at first, but then a bit more pressure, a touch of wet tongue, an open mouth and then something much deeper. David’s whole body yielded to his Lord, his Prince, his saviour, melting against him. Lucifer held him with a firm hand on his back, and pulled Dan in to join them in a three way kiss. Tongues darted out, hands exploring bodies new and familiar. After a while, David dared to reach for Lucifer’s cock, and was rewarded with a moan of pleasure. It gave him confidence to do more. There was a lot more touching, stroking, and grinding, until they were all lying down on the mat. Lucifer went down on David while Dan kept rubbing at the Devil’s cock. David tugged Dan’s arm to get him to move closer and suck him too, but the angles were awkward and they soon moved on. Lucifer lay back and they kissed over his cock, licking and tasting his precum. Dan moved behind David and fucked him until Lucifer came in David’s mouth. 

David’s eyes widened with surprise and he groaned. Lucifer repositioned himself so that he could take David’s cock in hand with his own, and Dan reached one hand to feel Lucifer’s gently moving ass. David kept whimpering about how good they both felt, and Lucifer made sure he came with him this time. Dan pulled out carefully, knowing he’d be sensitive.

“I can’t believe I just came with Satan,” David gasped.

“Oh darling, we’re not done yet. You wanted both to fuck me the same time, didn’t you? The question is, who wants to be top and who wants to be bottom.”

“Hhnnngh,” David whimpered, squirming between them. “There’s no way I can top you.”

Lucifer smiled and kissed him thoroughly again. “It looks like it’s your lucky day, love,” he grinned at Dan. “I know how much you love being inside me.”

“It’s a great honour, Master.”

He turned back to David. “I imagine you’d like to look at me while I take you.”

David nodded and rolled onto his back, spreading his legs. Lucifer bent them upwards and nudged gently at his entrance. He whimpered and rocked his hips up, and Lucifer pushed all the way in.

“Oh, fucking Hell, praise Satan!” David groaned.

“Quite,” Lucifer smirked. He took a moment for David to adjust to his length before he began to move. Even so, there was a lot of groaning and swearing. Once David had relaxed he worked him slowly for several moments before making space between his own legs for Dan.

Dan crawled over him, one arm supporting his weight at Lucifer’s side while he lined himself up, and then reverting to hands and knees so that he had a good position for thrusting. It was hard work, but he felt like he was drawing energy from Lucifer. But it was worth it, for the feel of two bodies moving under him, for the look of awe and delight on David’s face, for the feeling of his Master’s tight flesh around his cock. It was worth it for the chance to worship him together with David, who had helped him all along this journey, who was his best friend with benefits.

They made it last. Lucifer was getting more and more senseless between them, carried along by their prayers. Dan felt him tremble and come more than once. His arms were aching and quivering, and his abs burned, and his back was bright with pain, and it was all for his Dark Lord. Lucifer was grunting and thrusting fast, every movement dragging and pulling on Dan’s sensitive length, and when he wailed and tensed and shuddered again, Dan couldn’t hold back any longer. David joined them, pumping at his own cock, crying out Lucifer’s name. They carefully all rolled onto their sides, panting.

Maze and Chloe weren’t the only ones watching anymore.

Abigail stepped forward. “It’s really you, isn’t it? That’s why all this is happening. It’s because of your power.” Natalie stood just behind her, still bearing the indentations of the ropes. 

“So you believe, now, do you? Do me a favour, and don’t tell the others. Not everyone is equipped to deal with that information.”

"I understand. May we join you?" 

Lucifer reached up a hand. "Come here. Tell me what you desire."

The next few hours passed in a haze. Skin of every hue from gothic pale to burnished ebony. Musks and sweat and the smell of bodies joining. Chloe stayed near her partners and friends, but a few times someone new caught her eye and they gravitated towards each other. Strong men. Curvy women. She tasted them, found mutual pleasure with them, and then fell back into Lucifer's or Dan's arms without regret. Dan kept close to Lucifer, giving and taking on his Master's orders. 

Maze and David were both in their element. They worked together to take people apart, indulging in spankings and scraping nails and binding holds. Maze liked it when they fought back. David liked it when they tried to force him to behave. They were well suited to each other, and Doms and subs alike turned to quivering wrecks under their hands. 

Lucifer was the centre of a writhing mass of bodies, lost in each other. Everywhere he turned, there were faces wanting to kiss him, holes aching to be filled and hard desire seeking a warm refuge for release. He made sure every one of them was satisfied.

Gradually, the guests grew tired and sated, gathered what they could find of their clothes and made their way homeward. Lucifer was too busy to notice the place emptying until the music stopped and he looked around. There were still a few small groups scattered about, half asleep, and a couple of extra ladies tangled with him and his partners on the mat.

“I think it might be time to head upstairs to a more comfortable bed,” he suggested. “Thank you, Brittany. And Brittany.” The women smiled contentedly and gave him a lingering kiss before they departed. “And now it’s just us. David and Mazikeen, would you like to join us in the penthouse for the rest of the night? I think we could all do with a bit of freshening up.”

“Sure,” Maze agreed. “We can have our own private party up there.”

They managed to get four of them in the enormous tub without too much of a squash. They languished among heaps of bubbles, deep in self-indulgence. Dan sat on the edge, dipping his toes but keeping his bandages dry. Chloe carefully washed him everywhere apart from his back.

"It looks sore," David observed.

"It is sore. Very sore. And now that the whatever magic was going on down there is wearing off, I'm becoming much more aware of that fact. What was that, Lucifer?"

"I don't know, exactly. I haven’t seen anything like it in a very long time. And even then… this was different. I think Timothy may have been right. Blood in itself isn’t mystical, but there is power in intent. And you gave yourself as a willing sacrifice. It unleashed something, much like when I first turned full on Devil mode and everyone was caught in the thrall. To give everyone unlimited potency like that- that part was unique. I don’t know if I could do that again if I tried.”

“I’m glad I got to be there, then,” David said. "Thank you, Lucifer."

"You're most welcome, darling." Lucifer looked him up and down and he felt a surge of arousal. 

"Unholy shit. I don't think it's completely worn off yet."

"Well I'm still up for it," Maze said, "but then I always am. What about you, Decker?"

She trailed the sponge over Dan's arms to his fingertips, gazing into his face. "Lucifer's power doesn't affect me. Even tonight."

"But… you were right there with us. You didn't stop."

"No, I didn't. And thank the Devil we had plenty of lube, but everything I did, I did purely out of my own desires, without any supernatural effects enhancing my libido."

"Hell, now I'm even more impressed. So you've been bi all this time?"

"Not exactly. But tonight was just everyone enjoying everyone, and I was... curious."

Maze laughed. "I don't know what he's done to you, but I like it."

"I've been sleeping with Lucifer for a year and a half. I'm more relaxed about a lot of things. Granted, I surprised myself this evening, but I don't regret any of it."

"And what about you, Dan? Are you still up for more?"

Dan chewed his lower lip, looking at the four of them. Two whom he loved beyond reason, two who filled him with a different kind of desire. "If Lucifer can work his magic again, I'd be happy to give it another round."

"We can test that theory in a bit," Lucifer said. "First I need to tend to your wounds."

"You do that, and I'll definitely be up for more."

Maze bit down on her tongue with a grin. "Can I watch? Like, close up this time?"

"I don't see why not," Lucifer said. "But let's get dry first. We could all use another glass of something and the mortals need to be rehydrated." 

"Now that you mention it, I do feel very thirsty," David said, managing to make it sound filthy.

"The amount of fluids you've been putting out, I'm surprised you haven't turned into a prune."

"I think my intake was almost as high as my output."

"You are remarkably talented in that department."

"I learned a lot in my acting days."

"You were an actor too?" Chloe asked. "I had no idea."

"Nothing as classy as your career, I'm sure. Mine was just straight up porn. Got me through college."

"Well, if Lucifer's watching, I think my movie counts as porn too."

They retired to the living room wrapped in towels and drank while Lucifer got out another first aid kit he'd prepared earlier. He got Dan settled backwards on a bar stool, leaning on the low backrest. Maze stood at his side, practically drooling when he took off the bandages.

"It looks even better up close. It's still oozing."

"I should hope so. The point is to make it scar." He put a hand on Dan's arm, feeling the tightness of the muscle under the skin, listening to his deep breathing. "Would you like a taste?"

"You'd let me lick his wounds? Aren't they just for you?"

"I'm in a generous mood."

"Won't he mind?"

"Have you not been paying attention? He does whatever I tell him. Daniel, I want you to sit very still while I let a demon taste your blood."

"Yes Dark Lord."

"Hey Puppy, why can't you be this obedient?"

"Because you'd get bored of me very quickly if I did. Besides, I don't want to."

"Huh." She leaned closer to Dan's back and inhaled the scent. Then she swiped her tongue along one point of the star. Dan gasped and swore. Maze came up with her eyes half lidded, savouring the taste.

"Do you still have that bright pink strapless?" she asked Lucifer.

"It's in the closet. But if you want to peg him you'll need to be very gentle."

"Can I do it with the bandages off?"

Lucifer stared at her quietly while he thought. "Do you have any idea how much you're asking of both of us?"

"Because torture is your special connection? I saw the show, Lucifer. I felt it. It reminded me of Hell, but it was… better. I get it. I'm stomping all over your territory here. But I've never seen anyone take it like he does. And I know it won't be the same with me, but… fuck. The demon in me wants to hurt him. The emotions that have been plaguing me since I came to this rock want whatever else that other thing is."

"That other thing, Mazikeen, is love. And in case you haven't noticed, you already have it. With Linda and your little family. With David, who adores you. And dare I say, even with me. It's a different kind of love, but I do care about you. You're my oldest friend, even though we've had our differences since we came here. We've both changed. I'm going to clean this up, and then I'm going to let you play with him."

"You are? Shit, I thought you'd say no for sure."

"You came to get me out of Hell, Maze. I know what that cost you."

And because she didn't have any idea how else to thank him, she grabbed his face in both hands and kissed him roughly. Then she walked around to stand in front of Dan, who had waited so patiently while his fate was decided.

"Hey. Can I fuck you?"

"Lucifer already said you could."

"Yeah, but I guess we're friends these days, so I wanna make sure you're okay with it."

"I am. But can I make a request?"

"Sure."

"Chlo?"

"I'm here," she said, walking over from the sofa.

"Maze wants to peg me. I'd like to be making love with you while she does it."

Chloe stroked his cheek and nodded. "Okay. That sounds good. But why?"

"Apart from having two gorgeous women at once? Because you're my home. Because I'll be in a very vulnerable position, but you'll make me feel safe."

"I love you." She kissed him. "I'm gonna go find the dildo while he cleans you up. A bright pink one, right?"

"Double ended strapless. Thanks Decker." Maze watched Dan's face hungrily as he winced and flinched at the touches on his back. Lucifer dabbed away the sweat, dried blood, and traces of come from his skin with pure water, and then softly cleaned the wounds themselves. They hadn't fully closed yet. Lucifer also took a photo, knowing how proud Dan would be of the marks.

Chloe handed Maze the dildo and she inserted one end straight away, with a happy moan. She stood with it poking out through a gap in her towel, stroking the smooth silicone like it was her cock.

When Lucifer was done, they all went into the bedroom. He and Chloe lay side by side on their backs, shoulders touching. "David, darling, come and keep me company."

David straddled him, sinking down onto his cock with a "Praise Satan."

"Do you always say that when you have sex?"

"No. Just when it's for you."

Dan carefully positioned himself between Chloe's thighs and slid into her with a sigh. Maze watched him settle into place, smothering her pink cock with lube, curious about the sense of intimacy they exuded. But then she saw a tiny crimson bead grow on his back and couldn't wait.

Dan pushed his knees further apart to make room. He kept himself propped in his elbows for now, and let Chloe take most of his weight. The dildo pressed up and slowly filled him, and he could feel the heat of Maze's body against his back.

"Shit, that's good."

“Hell, yeah!” Maze agreed, her hands resting either side of Chloe’s chest, her breath hot on his neck.

“Can I touch them again?”

Dan looked askance at Lucifer.

“Very well. But gently.”

She touched the tip of her tongue to one point of the star and let out an extended whine. Chloe watched Dan’s face contort with surprise, agony, and pleasure. He leaned his forehead to hers, panting. His body writhed against hers, pushing deeper. Maze began to thrust into him, somehow finding his prostate with pinpoint accuracy. Chloe rocked under him, keeping time. He groaned, and fought to get control of himself, but just as he thought he might manage it Maze licked him again, a wide stripe of fire flashing across his back.

“Gaahhh!” He reached out and found Lucifer’s hand and held it tightly. “Fuck, Maze, I’m gonna come!”

“Yeah you are,” she said smugly, nipping at his ear. “But I’m not stopping.”

He felt the tension release in a sudden burst. Chloe held his upper arms, delighting in his pleasure. Maze kept going as promised, and it felt even better than before. He was still hard. He glanced sideways and saw David rocking on Lucifer’s lap, both of them grinning at him.

“My mojo’s still working, then?”

“Yes, Master. Very much.”

Maze rubbed her breasts over his back, sending more electricity shooting through his nerve endings. He was losing focus again, dissolving into female flesh and fullness and servitude.

“Good boy, Daniel, You’re doing exactly what I want. Keep going. The more it hurts, the stronger I feel, the longer I can make it last. We can all make love until the sun comes up.”

The words nourished him, made him feel like he could take anything.

The force of the demon’s thrusts pushed him into Chloe, warm and wet around him. He was only vaguely aware of her responses, until her fingers tightened and her nails dragged over his biceps. She gasped out an orgasm, and the fresh, sharp pain in his arms tipped him over the edge again. Maze kept riding him hard. He should have been collapsing, but he still wanted more. He wanted to finish her off too.

Familiar groans made him look to his side, and Lucifer was pumping David’s cock, bucking hard underneath him. Dan watched him shoot a load all over his Master, watched Lucifer suck it off his fingers. Maze was grinding into him hard, now, her voice rising, and he realised she was close. He clenched around her, forgetting for a moment that she wouldn’t feel it, but it must have done something because she cried out “Yes!” over and over, pounding his ass, her skin scraping over his sore back. Shit, he was going to come a third time. He buried his face in Chloe’s neck, and she tugged at his hair and he was unravelling to the sounds of Maze’s screams, her final deep, slow thrusts making it last.

She arched over him, panting, one last curl of her hips sending a shiver down his spine, and then she pulled out. 

“Fuck,” David breathed. “Maze, your tits are covered in blood.”

“You like it?” she grinned.

He nodded. “It’s a good look for a demon.”

“You want me to fuck you up the ass now too?”

“Hell, yes!”

“You two can do that while I sort out some more bandages,” Lucifer said.

“I’ll give you a hand,” Chloe said.

“Wait here, I’ll be back in a moment.”

“Are you good?” Dan asked Chloe, caressing her cheek. Beside them, David flopped onto his back and bent his legs up to let Maze in.

“Very good, love. And you?”

“Fucking awesome.” He sat up carefully, wincing. Chloe wriggled and sat up too, cross legged. She took the kit from Lucifer when he returned, and played scrub nurse, handing him first the antiseptic wipes to remove the freshly shed blood and then lengths of bandages and tape. Then they sandwiched him the middle of the gentlest of hugs and kissed and caressed him into insensibility.

After a while David and Maze shuddered to a standstill. David reached out grabby hands. "Dan. I want my Dan next."

"And I want Chloe," Maze demanded.

"Okay, but what's Lucifer going to do?" Chloe said with a smile.

"Sit in the middle and soak up the lust," he offered. "And your prayers, if that's agreeable."

They swapped partners and started with kisses. Lucifer lay between them, Dan and David on his right, Chloe and Maze on his left. Neither side let him feel left out, but kept touching him, kissing him, praying. Maze slipped a hand between Chloe's legs, but she squirmed away and sucked at her nipples before heading lower. 

"Oh, seriously? You're gonna show off your new skills?"

"Mm-hm," Chloe smiled, pressing her mouth to the side of the dildo, licking around the stretched skin where it emerged from her core. "Can I get this out the way?"

"Go for it, baby."

Chloe teased her with it before pulling it out with a slurp, and set it on the nightstand. David rolled onto his belly, pushing himself up on his elbows for a better view while simultaneously wiggling his butt at Dan. Dan accepted the invitation and started moving as all three men watched the ladies with bated breath. 

Chloe thought about her lessons and the times that Lucifer had worked her up into a frenzy. This wasn't something to be rushed. Maze was already open from dildo, but Chloe spent time exploring her with her tongue, getting used to the taste of her and testing her responses. At least the demon let her know when she got it right. She used her fingers too, exploring inside more carefully than she had the first time, and then started sucking and lapping at her clit.

Lucifer's breath was heavy with passion from their combined prayers. He whispered encouragement to her and when she looked up he was clutching himself. She felt Maze tugging at her hair and looked up into her face. Her eyes were fixed on her but when Chloe flicked her tongue her back arched and her head rolled back. She wrapped her free hand around Maze's thigh, trying in vain to hold her still as she bucked her hips, but it helped her to keep holding on. She could feel Maze clamping down over her fingers, getting ready to come, and kept them moving. She didn't stop when she wailed and pushed her heels into the mattress, but stretched out the orgasm as long as she could. She vaguely heard the cries of the boys coming too, but Maze's thighs were pressed tightly against her ears.

Maze finally sagged back down on the bed. Chloe licked her so that she quivered again and then raised her head. Everyone looked wrecked. It was exceedingly satisfying.

And she understood Lucifer a little better.

She knelt up and stretched. "Well. I think someone needs to do me now." She tilted her head. "David?"

"Yeah. Just give me a minute. I might just have to go wash off a little too."

"Okay. I'm gonna snuggle Lucifer while you do that."

When David returned from the bathroom, she stayed curled up by Lucifer while he tucked in beside her. He wrapped his arms around her body and stroked her breasts.

"Hey, lover of my lover. You feel good."

"Hmm," Chloe sighed, curling her hips back to take him deeper. "Praise Satan."

David and Lucifer both chuckled softly.

"Yes. Definitely praise me."

It was strange for Dan to watch Chloe and David together. He knew them both so intimately, but up until now they were separate in his mind. But then Maze grabbed hold of him and kept him busy for a while. That was weird too. She seemed to have developed quite an interest in him tonight. He sat up and she climbed into his lap, but this time she kept her hands firmly on his shoulders and didn’t hurt him at all. He didn’t have much control in this position, but she was supporting her own weight on her knees, working her hips and bringing them both up together. 

There was a cacophony of groans as they came in turn, each one sharing with Lucifer until he had splattered himself three times.

“Fuck,” Dan gasped, the last one to finish. “I don’t know how much more I can give, but shit, I’m still fucking horny. When does this end?”

“I don’t know love. I hope we don’t have to keep going until you pass out.”

“Come here,” Chloe said, and he curled up on Lucifer’s other side. She stroked his cock lazily. “How’s that?”

“Mmm. Good.”

“I don’t think any amount of sex is going to satisfy you. If all this is because of your sacrifice, then it was born out of love. It’s the need for love that we need to fill. And I think I know how. Lucifer, I need you behind him."

"You want me to shag him?" he asked as he moved across. 

"I want you to make love to him. Make him feel how precious he is."

"Can we help?" David asked.

"Sure. You love him too, right?"

"Yeah. Just not… you know."

"I'm not sure there's that much difference anymore. We're the ones he lives with, but you're important too."

"How are we all going to fit together?"

"I don't know. Lucifer?"

"Fancy giving double penetration a go, Detective?"

"Really? You don't want to save that for yourself?"

"I'll be part of it. We'll all be connected. Which reminds me, where did that dildo end up?"

"Here," she said, passing it over.

"Maze, make yourself useful and peg me senseless. David, you can take Chloe from the other side. Dan will be able to feel you too."

It took quite a bit of shuffling, but they all got into position. Maze in Lucifer as he spooned into Dan, Chloe with a leg over them both taking Dan inside, and then David pressing up behind and carefully sinking into her rear.

Her eyes went wide at the intensity of sensation. She was stretched so tight, so incredibly full that she couldn't stop herself from swearing.

Dan cupped her face. "Fuck. I can feel all three of you. Chloe, this is amazing."

She kissed him, loving him with all her heart, for all that he had been and all he had become. Her partner, her lover, the father of her child, the one who always felt like home. She dropped her head and turned to David. “Kiss him.”

David tried to put all his feeling into the kiss too. Best friend, the one who understood and accepted him without question, who gave of himself to please him and make him feel good. The one who had brought him to the real Lucifer. The man who made him feel safe and secure, the one he could turn to when things went wrong.

Dan turned his head and kissed Lucifer, his Master, his Dark Lord. He felt the love, the devotion. Lucifer, who loved all his darkest places, his pain and his guilt, his sacrifice and his redemption. Lucifer, who had taken a broken man and remade him into someone new, someone better. Who made him feel like he could be everything he wanted to be.

Maze wasn’t going to be left out either. She leaned over Lucifer and took her kiss, giving and demanding. They had formed a strange kind of friendship over the years, a bond of comrades and lost hopes, of shared joys and discoveries. They’d learned from each other and come a very long way from when she’d stolen his clothes. It was a different flavour of love, but it was love nonetheless.

Dan was soaring ever higher, ever deeper as the feelings engulfed him. Was this what it was like to hear prayers? His skin was tingling, his head spinning, and his heart felt as though it would burst. Lips peppered him with kisses, someone licked and sucked his fingertips. His entire body was surrounded and filled by love.

He felt himself tense and pulse through an orgasm, and his lovers kissed him all over again and kept moving around him. He let them carry him to the heights of pleasure again and again. He watched and listened as they all peaked and fell and peaked again. 

It was paradise.

It was eternity.

He drank in their love, and it slowly saturated him. As the light changed outside the window from the electric haze of the city to a more natural glow, he came again. It was the most powerful one yet, his whole body thrumming with it, and saw the pleasure echoed in Chloe’s eyes. There were shouts and moans and wails as they all came with him, their bodies giving in to the demands of their hearts.

At last he found a sense of completion. 

He breathed, resting, sated. 

His eyes drifted shut, unable to resist the pull of sleep any longer. He felt the heavy weight of relaxed limbs tossed over him and knew they were all at the point of exhaustion.

“I love you. All of you.”

“We love you too,” Lucifer assured him. “Happy Anniversary. Now sleep. You’ve earned it.”

And Dan, ever the obedient disciple, did exactly that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftercare is much needed.

The first time Dan woke up, he buried his face in Lucifer's chest. His back felt like it was on fire and he was too tired to cope with the pain. He whimpered and sobbed, and felt strong hands take hold of his head and fingertips running through the back of his hair.

"It's going to be all right, love. I'm here. I'll look after you."

He didn't have any energy left to speak or even pray his thanks, but his breathing evened out and he was dragged back into sleep.

The second time he woke up, it was Chloe who stroked and kissed and reassured him. She fed him water from a bottle which he gulped eagerly, like an infant, and then rested on her chest to sleep again.

At one point he stirred, hearing movement and voices, but was too tired to move or even open his eyes.

"Is he going to be okay?" David, sounding concerned.

"I expect him to recover, I'm just not sure how long it will take. He's been a conduit for some kind of celestial miracle, and it takes its toll. Not to mention the injuries and all the sex."

"Hey, I just had the extra sex to deal with. I've slept all day and I'm still exhausted."

"You can stay as long as you need to."

"Thanks Lucifer."

"You can owe me."

"I look forward to when you collect."

The voices faded out. A while later he heard moans and panting, not beside him but a bit more distant. "Lucifer?"

"I'm here."

"Wha' 'sat noise?"

"Just Maze entertaining herself on the couch with David."

"Hmm. Sounds fun. You wanna join them?"

"No, love. I'm not leaving your side."

"Where's Chlo?"

"Just freshening up. She needs to go and collect our daughter from her weekend retreat."

He barely registered when Chloe came in and kissed him goodbye.

Sleep. That was all he needed. But it was hard to stay asleep when so many nerve endings were screaming at him. He drifted in and out, but every time he reached out, Lucifer was there. 

"Master!' he gasped as he woke in the dark with an intense pressure in his groin.

"I'm here. What's wrong?"

"Bathroom- oh no!" He clutched himself as he started to lose control.

"Shhh," Lucifer whispered, pressing something to his front, a towel, perhaps. "It's okay. Just relax. Rest."

He let go, a wet warmth spreading on the fabric and peace spreading through his body. Lucifer would take care of everything. 

He was asleep again before he'd even finished.

***

The sun was shining brightly through the sheer curtains when Dan finally opened his eyes properly. "What time is it?" he asked, feeling very groggy. 

"Almost noon," Lucifer smiled, stroking his hair.

"Is that all?"

"Ask me what day it is."

"What day is it?"

"Monday."

"What happened to Sunday?"

"You slept through it."

"Shit, I should be at work."

"Don't be absurd. The Detective and I called in sick on your behalf. You might need a couple more days to recover."

"Fuck. It still hurts."

"That's good, isn't it?"

"Yeah. I think so."

"I'll change your bandages shortly, but it seems to be healing as it should."

"Can I see?"

"Can you walk?"

"I don't know yet. Fuck, my head hurts."

"You've been asleep for over twenty-four hours. You're dehydrated. Here. Small sips."

"Thank you Master." The water was cool and refreshing. It wasn’t just his head that ached, his whole body felt like it had the flu. “Is David still here?”

“Resting on the sofa. Maze got bored and went back to Doctor Linda’s.”

“Did I… do I remember wetting the bed?”

“Don’t worry, it was just the two of us at the time. I kept it contained.”

Dan chuckled. “Was it fun?”

“Do you think I’d take any pleasure in your suffering?”

“You totally got a kick out of it, didn’t you?”

“I admit nothing.” He kissed Dan’s forehead, and his lips pulled into a smile. “How about I chase down every pillow I can find and bring you some breakfast in bed? I’ll get David to watch you and call me if I’m needed.”

“In a minute. I need some more of this first.” He snuggled against Lucifer, feeling safe and warm. He felt awful and wonderful all at once. Then his stomach rumbled. “Okay, maybe I do need food. Apparently I haven’t eaten since the day before yesterday.”

“And what a meal that was,” Lucifer smirked as he stood up. 

“Don’t get me started again. I’m way past empty.”

“Are you certain about that?”

He moved his hips gently and realised he was hard again. “What the fuck?”

“I’m not complaining. But you need feeding first. David!”

David appeared in the doorway, rubbing a sleepy head. He was wearing a borrowed pair of silk boxers and a tee-shirt that Dan recognised as his own. It was kinda baggy on him. “Yes, my Lord?”

“Very amusing. Keep an eye on Dan for me while I get brunch.”

“Yes, my Lord,” he replied with a mock bow.

“And don’t let him try and seduce you while I’m gone, he needs sustenance first.”

David flopped down beside Dan on the bed. “He’s kidding, right?"

"Nope. If I could lie on my back, I'd be pitching a tent right now."

"Wow. It's like you've gained superpowers."

"It's going to be a problem if I don't get it under control soon."

"Hey, at least it stopped projecting. I'm as limp as a soggy biscuit. And glad about it, too, I was exhausted."

"I still am. Shit, I feel like I could sleep for a week."

"It was worth it, though."

"Oh, totally worth it. Hey, can we snuggle?"

"Sure." He held out an arm and Dan made himself comfortable in the crook of his shoulder. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I think you're the best thing that ever happened to me."

"You say the most romantic things."

"Fuck off. You know what I mean. If they had sent someone else to speak in court that day, none of this would have ever happened. I met Lucifer, and I'm kind of but not exactly dating a demon. And I got to have more sex in one night than I ever dreamed possible. With some amazing people, including you."

"Hmm. It was incredible. The things we did last night… I'm glad you were there to share it with me." He looked up David and kissed him softly. "I love you, man."

"I love you too but you are wrecked and emotional. Don't start getting all boyfriendly on me."

"Sorry. I'm just… well, wrecked and emotional." He took a deep breath and it came out in a ragged sob. 

"Hey. Hey, it's okay. What's wrong?"

"Like, the worst hangover ever, times one hundred. I feel like I'm falling apart." He gasped and sobbed again.

"That's okay. This is your own tee-shirt, you can slobber over it as much as you like."

Dan chuckled and then cried some more. Lucifer came running in, dropping an armful of pillows in his rush.

"What happened?"

"Nothing. I think he's coming down hard."

"I think it might be best to just let him cry it all out." He lay down on Dan's other side and held him as close as he could without touching his back. There was lots of stroking and gentle kisses until the storm passed as suddenly as it started.

"Shit. Sorry," Dan said, wiping at his face.

"Don't apologise. You're paying a price for what you gave us, the least we can do is look after you. Now, let's see if we can get you comfortable." He piled two pillows against the headboard, and another two on top in the form of an upside down v. Dan leaned back into them very slowly and carefully. It was bearable, and he nodded to indicate as much.

"Right. I'll just pop and get the food then." He returned with a stack of pancakes loaded with butter and syrup and fruit. He set the tray on Dan's lap and started feeding him a forkful at a time.

"I can feed myself, you know," Dan pointed out between mouthfuls.

"Stop complaining and eat."

"Yes Master."

The food disappeared all too quickly, and Lucifer set the tray aside. "Better?"

"Mm. Much." Dan tugged at the front of Lucifer's robe. "Will you stay? I want… I need you."

The Devil slipped a hand under the covers. "You need me to deal with this, don't you?"

Dan nodded. "Please Master."

"I'm going to sort you out as quickly as I can, so you can keep resting. You mustn't resist."

"No Master."

Lucifer kissed all the way down his belly and enveloped his cock in wet heat. He did such marvellous things with his tongue that Dan was teetering on the verge in less than two minutes. He clutched David's hand and came with a grunt, breathing heavily.

He felt sated, and it was good.

"Well that seems to have done the trick. Now roll over, I need to change those bandages."

David stared at the wounds as they were revealed. 

"Let me know if you're going to faint. I'd rather you didn't fall on top of him."

"I'm good. It's just…"

"What?"

"How'd you get the lines so perfect? It's beautiful."

Lucifer paused and looked at him with a raised brow. "Practise," he said, as if it were obvious.

"Oh. Right. Of course, sorry."

Lucifer resumed his work. "I'm also exceptionally skilled with hot pokers, hundreds of different blades, a stout cudgel, and, of course, a morningstar. But in a pinch, anything will do. I once even did punishment by pumpkin. Purely for the alliteration."

"You must have been really bored that day."

"Hell isn't always a barrel of laughs, David. In fact it's rather the opposite. I suppose I really need to get cracking on an alternate plan."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're going to be bored out of your mind in Heaven. And I'm not looking forward to spending eternity there either. I need a third option."

"So, purgatory isn't a thing, then?"

Lucifer shuddered. "Oh it's a thing. But it's… odd. It wasn't exactly created, but it kind of morphed into existence out of poor theology mixed with a dash of moral objections. The humans at the time needed it so badly, they just ended up pouring in there. But there's no passage of time there, it just _is,_ in a changeless state, waiting for people to make up their minds on where they should be."

"Who's in charge there?"

"No one. It's too creepy."

"So you couldn't take it over and make it into your own place?"

"Because being a king worked out so well for me last time."

"You really hated it that much?"

"Why do you think I came here? It's Hell, David. For me as much as for anyone else. The only people who like it there are the demons."

"Like Maze?"

Lucifer sighed. "I'm not sure even Maze would fit in if she went back now. She's always been different, but earth has changed her. And that's another conundrum. But not one I'll have to deal with yet. Charlie is keeping her very happy here for now."

"So we need a place where we can all retire for eternity. I’m sure you’ll come up with something.”

“You have a lot of confidence in my abilities. Not sure why.”

“I believe in you.”

Lucifer scoffed. “I get the impression you don’t mean that in a motivational cat poster type way.”

“No. I mean, I _believe.”_ His heart overflowed, suddenly aware of how close he was to his deity, of everything they’d done two nights before…

“Stop that.”

“Stop what?”

“You’re worshipping.”

“Sorry,” he said, and clamped down on the feelings. “How are you doing, Dan? You’re very quiet.”

Dan made a tiny noise and squeezed his hand.

“Hurts?”

He nodded.

“Don’t worry, love, we’re almost done,” Lucifer assured him.

“Not worried,” Dan gasped.

Lucifer ran a hand lightly down his side, and he shivered. “Is this turning you on again?”

“Mm-hm. ‘Sgood.”

“There. All clean. Shall I wrap you up now, or do you want to go look in the mirror?”

“Mirror. Fuck.”

“Is that an expletive or a request?”

“Yeah.”

“So you can barely talk but you still want sex.”

“Hnngh.”

“Come on then. Let’s see if we can get you moving.”

Dan rose slowly to his hands and knees, and leaned on Lucifer and David’s shoulders to walk to the dressing room. He stood in front of the three-way mirror and turned to see the seeping red welts of the pentagram. “Fuck, Lucifer, it’s gorgeous!”

Lucifer stood in front of him, still holding his hands. "I'm rather proud of it. I'm also proud of you. If you had flinched at the wrong moment, I would have missed my mark. But you stayed still. You stayed strong." He stepped closer and kissed him. Dan grabbed his hips and pushed against him.

"So hot," he breathed.

"Take another good look, then we'll get you back in bed."

Dan's eyes lingered on his reflection, but then he felt his head starting to spin. "Let's go."

They got him settled back on his side, and Lucifer picked up the lube.

"Maybe I should leave you guys alone for a bit," David suggested. 

"No," Dan answered, reaching out a hand. "Stay."

"I'm afraid I'm all spent."

"Doesn't matter. Stay."

"All right. If that's what you want."

"Mmm," he moaned, as Lucifer pushed in a finger. Dan pulled David's hand to his mouth and kissed it thoroughly, licking and sucking.

When Dan was ready, Lucifer lined himself up and nudged his way in. It wasn't like the frantic sex at the party, Dan needed love and Lucifer gave it unreservedly. So did David, tenderly working his throbbing cock until it shot out repeatedly over sheets and skin.

Dan felt Lucifer start to pull out but grabbed his rear and held him there. "Stay. Keep going."

"You need rest."

"So go slow. I can sleep while you fuck me. Please."

Lucifer smiled and moved very gently. "How's that?"

"Perfect."

Dan was soon snoring, and David closed his eyes and drifted off too. Lucifer kept going, relishing the feel of his lover so close, so vulnerable yet trusting. Even after he came, ever so quietly and gently so as not to wake anyone, he stayed just where he was, connected.

***

A phone call woke them all, hours later. "It's Chloe," Lucifer announced, and put her on speaker. "Hello, Detective."

"How's he doing?"

"He's mostly been sleeping. Which is what he needs most, I think. But I don't think we'll be travelling anywhere today."

"I just picked up Trixie and she's worried and desperate to see him."

"What did you tell her?"

"That he's not feeling well and needs a lot of rest to recover. I'm avoiding any explanations as to why."

"He might be up for a brief visit, but we'll all need to get dressed first."

"That's okay. How about we pick up some pizza on the way?"

"Yes please! I'm starving," Dan exclaimed. 

"Better make it an extra large order," Lucifer said. "David's still here too."

"I'll get three."

Lucifer and David were dressed by the time they arrived, and Dan had managed to get as far as pyjamas. He'd curled up carefully in an armchair while Lucifer changed the sheets.

Trixie ran in but stopped quietly at the side of the bed, seeing Dan all propped up with pillows. "Are you okay, Dad?"

"I'm fine, monkey. Just tired and sore. Hopefully I'll be coming home tomorrow."

"Are you sick?"

"Not exactly."

"Too much beer?" she said seriously.

"Something like that. There was a big party and I really overdid it. But I'm getting better. Now where's my food?"

"Here!" Chloe said, catching up. They all sat round on the bed, eating straight from the boxes, while Trixie told them all about her weekend retreat. Dan ate twice as much as anyone else, but then his eyes started drooping. 

"I think it's time to go home, Trix," Chloe said. "Your dad needs to keep resting."

"Okay. But you'll be home tomorrow?"

"Yeah, kiddo. I promise."

Chloe gave him a quick kiss goodbye, and then did the same for Lucifer. David just winked at her, but she didn't even blush. As soon as they were gone Lucifer took off all his clothes and got back into bed.

"I think I'm going to head home," David said. "Get some good sleep in my own bed. You two have fun, I'll see you soon."

"Next weekend!" Dan shouted after him. "Let's make a date next weekend!"

"Not your boyfriend, don't do dates," David sang, and blew him a kiss.

Lucifer nuzzled Dan's neck. "Tired?"

Dan rolled onto his front and threw away the extra pillows. "Not as much as I was. I feel sleepy from stuffing myself on pizza."

"You should get some sleep then."

"I've slept so much already."

"You needed it love."

"You're too good to me. I don't deserve you. I don't deserve any of this."

"Of course you do. Don't you see? That's the old Detective Douche talking. You're not like that anymore."

"Only because of you. You've given me so much, Dark Lord." He took a ragged breath and dissolved into tears again.

Lucifer hushed him and kissed his face all over. "It's no more than you've given me. And neither of us need dwell on the past now. This is a new chapter for us. A new mark on your skin to show to everyone that we belong together."

"I love you so much."

"I know. You've proven it, so many times, in so many ways. I love you too." 

"I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You'll never have to find out." Lucifer kissed his brow and held him until he cried himself to sleep.

***

When Lucifer woke it was dark outside- late enough that half of the city lights were out. It was never fully dark in the penthouse. He preferred light.

Dan was fast asleep. Lucifer gazed at his face, so peaceful. The lines of pain had eased in his brow, the tension gone from his shoulders. It was still staggering to think about how completely he gave of himself, the willingness with which he paid such a high price to bring them closer together. Except, that price came with its own reward for Daniel. One he'd seen once in a while through the centuries, but never offered to him with such love and devotion as this. It nourished every part of the Devil's soul.

He had been so lonely, for so long, he'd forgotten what family was like. And human family was different too, with all its feelings and emotions and effort. But it was good to be part of one again. Too good to let go. It wasn't just Chloe and Dan either, or even his nephew and his unlikely trio of parents. It was David and Abigail, Natalie and Timothy. It was all of them, to a greater and lesser degree. Physical closeness had always been a path to an emotional connection for him- although he had kept things brief, simple before. Hearing the words "It's just sex" repeated by all his lovers in the interrogation room that day had left him empty in an unexpected way. It was never just sex.

But there was something more than that with the family he lived with. He even felt a strong connection with Trixie. Being curled up on the sofa with all three of them was a strangely magical experience. 

He'd been observing the effect Charlie had in his parents too. It was peculiar. They looked so happy together, it made him wonder. What would it be like? To create life like that? To hold something in your arms that was a part of yourself, and part of the person you loved. Something so precious that your whole life changed its orbit.

He wondered. That was all. It wasn't like it was something that was even possible for him. Chloe and Dan were perfectly satisfied with their offspring. They didn't want more.

And what would his life be like with an infant anyway? It was complicated enough trying to arrange an orgy when you had a twelve year old to accommodate. He didn't want a baby, he didn't even like them.

Except sometimes Charlie would smile at him, and it reminded him of when he lit the stars.

There were more complicated matters to think about before he even considered thinking about mentioning it. Like the afterlife.

Purgatory. He'd heard rumours when he was back in Hell. They said it was almost empty now. No one really believed in it anymore, and the souls that ended up there were gradually moving on.

How would he even go about remodelling a place like that? Void. Timeless. It wasn't really anything. 

Yet. Perhaps it could be.

He could talk through the idea later, with his family. And maybe Doctor Linda. They had all given him inspiration on important matters at one time or another.

He reached to touch his face gently and Dan opened his eyes.

"Hello love."

"Hey gorgeous."

"How are you feeling?"

"Better. I mean my back still hurts, but that's all. Do you want to make love?"

"Always."

Dan grabbed the lube and straddled him, getting them both prepped quickly and then taking him deep inside.

"You're truly amazing, you know that, don't you?" Lucifer asked softly as Dan moved slowly up and down. 

"I do now," he said, with a cheeky half smile. "Apparently I can do sex magic."

"You already worked your spells on me."

"Come on, man, that's cheesy."

"Apologies. I'm rather distracted by the incredible things you're doing to my cock."

"Shut up and let me work my magic then."

"You shut up. I'm the one who gives orders around here."

"Yes Dark Lord."

"Good boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still working on the next installment- I want to make sure I know how I'm going to finish it vefore I start posting so there may be a short hiatus.  
> Stay safe, everyone!


End file.
